Vladacula
by B-Rated
Summary: Danny, a freshly graduated doctor of London is sent away on request of some suspicious count in the moutains. A dark adventure awaits him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there hi there ho there. Guess what! A new story! The title's pretty self explanatory. Vlad= Dracula, Danny= Johnathan Harker only a doctor not a lawyer. Still deciding whether or not to include a Van Helsing... But anyway it's based on the original by Bram Stoker with some tweaks here and there. Enjoy the corny suspense?

* * *

><p>The coach trembled along over the road as it's passenger watched countryside pass. Green pasture after green pasture. Farm house after farm house. Rolling hills of rich land. A boy drug a stick through the dirt while a dog encouraged sheep to keep up. It was these images that made the doctor content with the coming age.<p>

A thin wheel hit a rock, bouncing the carriage. The glass vials in his bag clinked together. In fear of broken medicine he picked up the leather bag and put it on his lap before leaning back against the plush, red velvet seat.

It was a long ride to where he was going.

"Dear Daniel,

I received a letter not long ago. It was a cry for help. A cry for a doctor, newly graduate, ill experienced, it is of no relevance. I thought of the conversation we shared in class about the world's need for medicine and no one willing to travel. If anyone I thought you would be. I've already replied word you're on your way.

Sincerely, Professor Lancer"

"Prick…" the brunette mumbled to himself while refolding the letter and sliding it back into his jacket pocket.

The carriage rode on through city and town. The skies getting darker and darker. The weather getting colder the higher into the hills the horses went. The air seemed to drop to an ominous degree as the carriage turned onto a muddy road framed by bare, angry trees.

He sat up a little taller, hugging his bag a little tighter.

The cry of a wolf sounded in the distance.

The doctor jumped and turned to the fogged glass window in the door. The carriage bounced roughly, forcing him back again. The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

A light was outside, the carriage stopped, his door opened, "We're spending the night here."

His hands shook as he climbed down from the carriage, still hugging his bag he looked up at the daunting inn. They were in the middle of the country, stuck here. Danny sighed and lowered his case taking the steps and crossing into the building.

"Where is it to which you travel?" The woman asked as she led him down a dark hallway.

"The castle Masters," he answered without a second thought.

The woman stopped, suddenly she just stopped, there in the middle of the hallway. She turned toward him, "you carry the fate of a marked man. Do not travel further." She opened a door and walked back towards the stairs.

Danny walked into the room, set his bag on the dresser. The carriage driver came in with his suit cases, set them down and walked back out, closing the door behind him.

With a huge sigh the brunette laid down on the bed, kicking off his shoes.

Dark visions took over. Wolves crying, bats swarming, crows blocking out the sun, shrouded skies, eerie figures in cloaks, shadows on the walls, nightmares that were not enough to wake him.

When he did wake in the damp morning, in a cold sweat. For a second, a brief second he thought he saw a flash of a shadow beside the window. The fear was fleeting and easily forgotten.

Danny got out of bed as there was a knock on the door, "We leave within the hour."

Danny dressed within his time limit and carried his things downstairs, with difficulties. The coach driver took them from there.

The mud roads reflected the storm that ravaged the night. Today they traveled under clear skies, the moon even dared to shine their way in the night. Snow drifted past Danny's window. He watched the flakes, knowing now how high in the hills they had come.

The carriage stopped. Panic flared in the doctor. Why were they stopping in the night in some unknown place, no light around, no inns.

A wolf cried.

Another answered.

There was a knock on the side of the coach. "The bridge is out, I will go see if the other passage is clear."

And leave him to the wolves? Danny opened his door, about to suggest going with the driver, only to wish he hadn't. Fangs were barred, the creatures ducked low on their haunches, hair standing.

Fear strangled him. The pack surged closer, creating a could of gray, one animal blending into its brother beside it.

A lantern light cut through the fog. Danny look towards its direction with a wave of relief, another was near. The driver returned and took his post, "The other path is clear."

The doctor looked to the fog rolling back into the trees as though the beasts were running off in its mist. As if they were the cloud itself.

He decided his mind needed to rest.

He woke to the wheels slowly splashing through the mud, the carriage dipping in and out of puddles. He looked out the window to see a village in bleak conditions. The people moved slowly, sickly, shrouded in mud themselves.

Again the journey stopped, "This is as far as I take you." He offered no directions.

Danny collected his things and stepped into the mud. His driver now smoking a pipe. "Can you please tell me where to go from here?"

He pointed.

Danny looked. A long curving path led up a hill to the count's castle. Danny sighed and began. People watched as he passed. A woman, one eye a different color than the other out stretched a hand, "Do not continue."

He stepped to avoid her reach.

A small boy followed him, jumping in the puddles his feet created. Danny smiled. The boy was snatched by what Danny assumed to be was his father and carried away from him.

None followed after he passed the foot of the path to the castle.

Setting down a suit case he was able to knock on the intimidating door. It was solid and echoed with the presence of a hallow inside. Hard click after hard click the door squeaked on its iron hinges.

With a deep breath he crossed the threshold into the lavished entry way. The doors closing behind him. "You must be Dr. Fenton!" A voice greeted cheerfully, feet coming down the stone steps. "Welcome!"

A man with silver hair donned in an expensive looking suit smiled widely and shook his hand. Danny was truly relieved. A face of greeting, a warm home, the ominous journey would have suggested a murderer awaited him.

"Come in, come in," the man put a hand on his shoulder, leading him into the castle further. "Pricilla, take his bags to his room." A woman nodded and took Danny's things. "Suppose it's late enough for a night cap?" The man released his hold and took the lead.

"Lord yes," Danny breathed.

"Hope the journey wasn't too difficult," the man held his hands behind his back and turned into a study.

"I suppose it could have been worse," he laughed lightly.

The count poured their drinks. "My name is Vlad Masters," he held out a glass, "I'm the one that sent the letter."

"Daniel Fenton," the brunette smiled.

"May I call you Daniel?" Vlad leaned against the desk.

"Certainly," he answered.

"Well, Daniel," he let the word roll off his tongue, "as you can see we are a impoverished village." He walked to the window, "I'll pay you for your services, of course, whatever else are taxes for after all."

Danny looked around the study, sipping from his glass. "What happened to your last doctor?"

"Hung," Vlad said matter of factly, "suspected of witchcraft." He turned back around.

"O-oh…" Danny swallowed his liquor.

"No worries," Vlad assured, "unless you're a witch."

"No!" Danny defended.

"Relax, doctor," Vlad grinned at him, "I know the difference between witchery and medicine. You seem jostled from your trip, perhaps you should retire early?"

Danny nodded slowly, "Y-yes…" He started to get a headache.

"Camilla will show you to your room," he gestured towards the door.

A young woman bowed her head, turned and started down the hallway, Danny following.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, guess what this chapter's AMAZING! I think so anyway. Enjoy

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door. Deciding that he should have an early start this morning Danny was already dressed, but had found his door locked when he had gone to leave.<p>

Whilst sitting on his bed waiting for someone to relieve him of his confinement he decided to bring it up with the count.

With the knock he stood and found the door no longer locked. Another woman, different than the first two, curtsied low, stood and started down the hallway. He took the hint and walked behind her. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

She didn't even indicate that she had heard him.

"Are you a maid here?"

Still there was no answer.

He decided she must have been instructed not to speak to him. Perhaps for the same reason his door had been locked.

Vlad was not at the breakfast table. He was unable to inquire about the door but his food was delectable so he easily forgot.

He collected his doctor bag and walked back down the hill to the village. He had a little bit of a problem with communicating, most refused to talk to him and the one's that did told ghost stories.

A queer little piece of earth this place is.

Regardless he cleaned sores, bandaged wounds, provided medicine, that was what he was there for after all. At the end of the day he watched the sun fade and almost as if someone had snapped their fingers people boarded themselves in their homes.

He climbed back up the hill to the castle, watching a flock of bats swarm the east side tower. Seeing as they were atop a mountain, surrounded by others with caves, the sight probably wasn't that rare.

The door clicked as it opened drawing his attention away from the tower. He stepped into the castle glad to be back.

One of the women was standing by the stairs. "Pricilla was it?"

She stared.

"Are all Vlad's maids mute?"

"No," Vlad answered talking over the railing, "They know their place. You're excused Pricilla."

She nodded and walked up the stairs, passing Vlad on his way down, "How was the town, doctor?"

"As expected, honestly," Danny answered.

"Do you need more supplies? I can send for antibiotics or bandages," he offered.

"I've brought enough for a months worth. If I stay longer I will request some," Danny stated. He took a seat in a chair beside the fireplace. Vlad joined him.

"Tea?"

"That sounds wonderful," he sighed with the exhaustion of the day.

"Have many patients?" Vlad asked with interest.

"You did not lie when you said you were in need of a doctor," Danny said honestly.

Vlad hummed and sat up. "Excuse me, I'll ask Emilia to put the kettle on."

Danny nodded. He was really impressed with all Vlad's hospitality. When he had first seen the castle compared to the state of the village he assumed a greedy figurehead sat atop this hill cackling at the suffering of others.

Not to mention the odd ghost stories.

Then it stuck Danny that he hadn't told Vlad what he took in his tea. He stood and walked to the kitchen doorway. "-I want him," a female voice hissed out harshly from the other side.

Danny stopped.

"I told you, Camilla, the doctor's mine," Vlad's voice replied darkly.

Curiously Danny pressed his ear to the door.

"You will know your place," Vlad continued with a hard tone.

"Yes, master," was a meek reply.

There was some sort of sound like an irritated throat clearing. "Having him here is… so tempting," he sounded almost like he was moaning. Danny's mind came with the assumption he was. A grown man, three beautiful young women, surely something was not completely innocent.

"We know," a girl's voice swooned.

"Yes, master, we know," the two others chimed in.

There was a hum of a response. It was dark and deep. It made Danny suspect was he was actually listening to. His checks flamed pink, blood running hot.

"Enough!" Vlad's voice boomed. His temper seemed to turn on a dime. "Emilia will serve us tea. Camilla and Pricilla, go hunting. I believe there's a certain old hag who should be kept from telling our doctor stories."

"Yes, master," they sang obediently.

Danny backed away from the door and practically ran to his seat.

Vlad came back, wearing the same smile he had gone in with. Something seemed different about him, though Danny couldn't place it.

After a few moments Vlad looked at his hand, examining his nails as he broke the silence, "How much did you hear?"

"What?" Danny asked back.

"Let's not play dumb, doctor," Vlad looked back at him.

Danny looked down at his own hands sitting in his lap, "Not much." He looked up again, "Just that your maids seem to… want to distract me from my work."

Vlad smiled, "Yes. Camilla has taken a liking to you." The count looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder though, what do you think I meant when I had said you were mine?" His eyes lowered to lock with the doctor's.

Danny met his stare feeling slightly eerie about it, almost like Vlad was looking through him, into his mind.

The older man smirked, "I see."

The brunette blushed something fierce.

"As appealing as that thought was," he watched as Emilia came into the room with a tray carrying the china sitting atop their saucers.

Danny felt like Vlad was in his head. Like he was in the pre-state of hypnosis. Just like when his professor had led the class example, learning hypnosis for medicine. All he could see was images of Vlad, as disorienting as that was.

"Not tonight, doctor," Vlad seemed to say in his ear. Then he was gone. Danny felt like a lover being left in the heat of passion.

He blinked and looked around. Vlad was gone. His cup of tea was cold. How long had he been sitting there?

He stood up; the room was dark, save for a few candles. His mind was still coming back from a daze. He climbed the stairs with the caution of his own steps, not for what could be lurking in the dark for he felt no threat.

With one hand on the railing he took his time, letting his mind clear. When he reached the hallway he noticed a light coming from a crack in the door. Shadows moved inside it.

The doctor knelt low, peering through where the door was ajar. Something wasn't making sense, he was hoping for answers.

The image before him was a woman's back. Young and beautiful like the maids only hanging onto some quality they seemed to lack. He couldn't quite place it, maybe if he was looking at her face instead.

"Hello, my dear," Vlad's voice was in a tone that proposed he knew something no one else did.

The girl didn't answer.

Vlad's hand held her waist. It looked like they were about to dance.

"Relax," his voice fell to a soft level.

The girl went limp in his arms, on command. He leaned towards her neck, whispering something Danny couldn't hear. It looked as though he aimed to kiss her, when suddenly sharp teeth dug into the side of her neck.

The brunette's eyes went wide, his hand covered his mouth to stop a scream and quiet his breath, but he couldn't stop watching.

Her body fell lifelessly onto the floor. "You may have whatever's left," he told someone beyond Danny's vision.

He watched the girl on the floor, thinking about what he learned in school. A female weighing fifty kilograms, seven percent of that is blood, three point three liters, her heart beating sixty to eighty times per minute, pumping seventy milliliters in that time…

"In any other circumstance I would have kept her," Vlad sounded as though he was explaining something.

Danny looked up at him to find his blue eyes meeting his own. Horror stricken he stumbled backwards, falling against the banister. He used it to pull himself up and run down the hallway.

His adrenaline on high, his hands shaking, he pulled at doors franticly. After several locked ones he found one willing to cooperate and rushed inside, slamming it behind him.

The room was dark, he couldn't see anything. He backed away from the door, his heart still drumming inside his chest.

He collided with a solid object, his panic peaked.

Danny felt the thing behind him, finding his worry subdued. It was just a desk. He sighed, his adrenaline beginning to drain. Maybe he hadn't been seen…

"I find this game amusing," Vlad's voice was in the room.

The panic was back. Danny turned in the direction it had come from.

"Like a cat chasing a mouse." it was now on the other side of the room.

Danny turned again.

"I can hear your heart beat," the words where whispered against his ear. He felt them against his skin.

Danny quickly moved forward, in an attempt to move for the door.

"Leaving already?" It came from in front of him.

He backed up, this time until reaching the opposite wall. His fingers felt the fabric of the curtains and he threw them open. Moon light swarmed the room.

There was no Vlad.

The doctor turned to the window. His heart still thudding loudly with urgency. Danny braced his hands on the sill, he hung his head trying, trying to think rationally.

"I wonder," the voice made him go rigid again. "Does a cat feel this much satisfaction?"

Danny closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare.

"I had called for a doctor," there was foot steps coming towards him, "but I had not expected one so very tempting."

Danny shivered, Vlad was too close for comfort.

"Never have I felt this way," Vlad continued. There was a rough edge to his voice now. Like he was no longer amused, and now fully annoyed. "All the girls have been food, but you…" a cold finger ran up the side of his neck. Danny cringed. "You ignite such a passion in me that no other has," he purred against his ear.

Danny shoved him roughly, his brain catching up. There was a dark laugh in response. The brunette bolted back towards the door and down the hallway, past the room the girl had been killed in to his own room. Once again he closed the door and backed into the room, waiting for it to burst open.

"You think that doors and walls can stop me?" Vlad's voice asked with a tone of annoyance.

Danny turned and looked up.

Vlad was walking towards him on one of the beams. The tail of his coat hanging down behind him, his ponytail doing the same. However he seemed completely unaware of the fact he was on the ceiling.

Fear ravaged, panic stricken, Danny pressed his back to the door.

The count dropped down in front of him. He adjusted his jacket and smoothed back his hair. Then suddenly a hand was on Danny's forehead and shoved him against the door. "You are most infuriating," he growled.

Danny cringed.

"But…" he drawled thoughtfully. He leaned towards Danny's neck, listening to his fear riddled heart beat even faster. "I had already said, not tonight, doctor." He patted the side of Danny's face and disappeared.

Danny collapsed onto his bed, completely drained. He clutched his chest and dropped off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I give you another update. Some more fun with the Dracula plot.

* * *

><p>With a draw of breath Danny's eyes opened. He sat up. Everything seemed to bleed together. The events of last night muddled, blurry from his adrenaline high.<p>

With a sigh he ruffled his hair, unable to tell what had been a dream and what had been real.

He checked his door. It was locked, he was slightly thankful. It was a little bit of a comfort, although he knew it wouldn't stop any of the other creations that called the castle Masters home.

The ghost stories seemed to make a lot more sense now.

He crossed the room to the book shelf. It wasn't as vast as the one in the study, but maybe, just maybe some answers could be found hidden in the volumes.

Danny took a handful and sat on the bed. Hours passed and the pieces of the puzzle began to form. Though not fall into place.

He kept pulling books and kept reaching dead ends. It was almost as though they were placed in his room intentionally.

"He knows what we are," a female giggled highly.

"Does he?" the second laid across his stack of books gracefully. "Poor, city bumpkin, doesn't know folk tales."

"Is London pretty this time of year?" The third hung from the ceiling.

"Oh, he won't answer, Pricilla," the one on the books sang. "Our doctor's too busy."

"Excuse me," Danny reached for a book.

She snatched it and walked up the wall.

"This might be helpful," she leafed through the pages.

"Read some, Camilla," Emilia insisted, perching herself on the vanity seat and played with her hair as though she could see her reflection in the mirror.

"- the whole subject of the spirit world, ranging from Satan, to messengers and other inhabitants of the celestials, and terrestrial spirits," she began with a tone of mockery. "Satan, the Serpent was a creation of God's. In this lies the creation of sin-" she laughed, "This book is useless!" She continued to giggle and turned to drop onto the bed.

"You were right, Emilia," Pricilla giggled, "This is fun." She came down from her hanging place.

"It's been so long since we've had a man to play with," Camilla pouted, crawling towards him.

Danny quickly climbed to his feet.

"What's the matter?" Pricilla asked behind him.

"He thinks we will play Vlad's game," Emilia spun from her seat to walk towards him.

"Oh he does play rough," Camilla joined them. They closed in like the pack of wolves.

Pricilla lurched towards him with a hiss.

Danny jumped back, closer to Emilia.

Pricilla giggled her high pitched giggle.

"Our doctor got a taste of Vlad's play last night," Emilia said coldly.

"We could hear your heart all the way down the hall," Camilla laughed cruelly.

"Just like we can now," Pricilla hummed to the beat.

"Such a beautiful sound," Emilia swooned and spun to dance to it.

"Do we scare you, doctor?" Camilla crept closer.

"Your face is one of terror," Pricilla snapped with another giggle.

Emilia stopped dancing. She turned suddenly. "He's awake."

The other girls tensed and looked towards the window. The sun was setting.

Danny could feel their fear much like they could his.

Emilia lead the flock out the window. Danny leaned over the stone ledge to watch them disappear in a swarm of bats.

"You certainly are the attention getter aren't you?"

Danny turned.

Vlad smiled. He looked towards the stacks of books, "Have you figured it out yet, doctor?"

"This- this can't be real," Danny held his head.

"Oh but it is," Vlad promised.

"Then what are you? Demons, angels, monsters of no religious base?" Danny demanded.

"We are not angels, I can assure you that," Vlad answered humorously. "You know, doctor, you just haven't admitted it."

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"You did not work today," Vlad shoved aside some books and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No," Danny said sadly.

"The town still needs a doctor," Vlad pulled a book into his lap.

"You're mighty concerned for a man that only uses them for foo-" his voice dropped off. "They're your feeding stock, aren't they?"

Vlad quietly turned pages.

"That's why- that's why you needed a doctor so badly. Your herd was diseased," he began to pace. "These people are just your food."

Vlad closed the book and set it atop a pile calmly.

"Then what of your last doctor? Was he hung or did one of your girls eat him?"

"He was trying to lead a revolt to kill me," Vlad answered.

"I see…"

Vlad stood, "I was hoping we would come to an understanding." He walked towards Danny.

The brunette stepped back.

Vlad stopped a respectable distance away, "You know the truth and continue to treat those who need it like the caring philanthropist you are, and I do not kill you."

Danny looked at him skeptically, "And your… maids?"

"Call them what they are, Daniel," Vlad insisted.

"What are they? Minions, brides-"

"Annoyances," Vlad finished.

Danny laughed lightly, "Yes."

"Despite the fact that you are their new play thing, they will not harm you," he assured.

"Then I guess I have no choice," he said in defeat.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Vlad smiled and turned towards the door. "I suppose now that you know your door no longer needs to be locked."

"I would appreciate that," he stated.

Vlad looked out the window, as if just realizing the time of day. "You must be hungry."

"Are you?" He asked back.

Vlad seemed offended, "I eat once a month. Don't think me a monster."

"What else am I to think?" Danny retorted.

"This dialogue is going in circles," the count smiled. "There's food for you downstairs." Vlad walked out of the room, the door opened shortly after he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, look! There's a Van Helsing, hoorah. Horrible cliffhanger, I apologize ahead of time. Maybe I'll update soon.

* * *

><p>Danny continued winding the bandage around the leg in front of him, their heel poised on his knee.<p>

"Are you one of them?" The small boy asked quietly.

Danny looked up to address him properly, "One of what?"

"You live in the castle," he pointed.

Danny sighed and gently lowered his patient's leg as he stood to go to his bag. "You had an infection, try to stay out of the mud now okay?"

"I don't think you're one of them," the boy replied and walked out the door.

Danny rested himself over the table with another sigh.

The wooden door sang against its iron hinges when it was caught. "Come in, the chair's open," Danny called and walked towards the wash basin.

When he returned a dark figure was examining his bag.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked.

"Yes." they turned towards him, crossbow extended.

Danny's hands went up.

"Are you the doctor that works for the count?"

"Yes," Danny answered, taking note that this person sounded suspiciously feminine.

"Are you…" her bow lowered, "No, I suppose not." It came back up. "Get me into the castle."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You're not in the position to ask," she threatened.

Danny laughed and lowered his hands, uncaringly walking to clean the chair. "If you wish to scare me you will need more than a bow."

"My name is Valerie Gray, vampire hunter," she lowered the bandana over her face.

"Well, Val, lovely to meet you," he walked past her and opened the door to reveal a line of people waiting, "but I'm busy."

"Tell me how to get to him," she demanded.

He sighed. "I really don't see the need."

She pulled the door closed, shutting out the rest of the village. "People are dying. Humanity will continue to be plagued by these… monsters unless I kill them."

Danny sighed, dropping his voice low. "I can't help you. I wish I could-"

"I don't need your help, I work alone," she announced proudly.

"Well, good luck getting in the castle then," he returned smugly.

In a huff she threw open the door. "Wait!" he called. She stopped. "How do you…" he paused to whisper, "kill them?" Danny's voice dropped lower still, "Just a wooden stake?"

She passed something into his hand. "Aim for the heart." She pulled the bandana back over her face and walked out the door.

Danny snapped back to reality and ushered the next patient inside.

At the end of his day he walked back up the hill and into the castle. "Where's Vlad?" He set his bag down.

"In his room," Pricilla was doing cartwheels on the ceiling.

He had gotten to know their personalities quite well in the past few days and Pricilla seemed the most eccentric. He also learned that Vlad's "room" was not in the castle.

"It's sun down," Danny pointed.

"Your presence has been exhausting to him," Emilia stated, carrying a silver tray of tea. She was a rather straightforward, uptight creature.

"We could always fix that," Camilla offered, flirty vixen that she portrayed.

"I prefer my heart to beat," he declined and took a cup of tea.

"Being dead isn't so bad," Pricilla chimed.

Danny walked past Emilia into the kitchen. He sat down at the small table, trying to relax after his long day.

"Vlad's awake!" Pricilla appeared sitting cross-legged on the table's surface.

Startled, Danny nearly toppled over. "Yes, thank you," he drawled with a tone of annoyance. "How can you tell anyway?"

"We're connected," Emilia shared.

"He bit us," Camilla clarified.

"And we bit back," Pricilla giggled.

"Then why is it it seems that he does not reciprocate the connection?"

"We were in a trance," Camilla stated.

"I see." He really didn't.

"What would the doctor like for dinner?" Emilia asked dryly.

"I'm thinking I'll just turn in early." He stood, leaving his tea cup behind.

"You're no fun," Camilla pouted.

"Vlad will be upset," Pricilla sang with warning, "He didn't get to see his precious Daniel." She draped herself over a chair.

"Jealous?" Emilia asked.

Pricilla laughed, bending further over the back of the chair, "Why would I be jealous of him? Anyone with Vlad's undivided attention gets the worst nightmares."

"You mean to say he's the reasons I have these visions?" Danny demanded, turning back to them.

Pricilla snapped up. "Of course, didn't you know that?"

"No," he stepped away from the door. "Why? Why is it because of him I have these nightmares?"

"He's been in your mind before, doctor," Camilla smirked.

"But that's when I was awake, when I had a conscious to break into," Danny protested logically.

"You have a subconscious too," Emilia reminded, leaning against the counter.

"Why would he make me have nightmares?" Danny questioned.

"He doesn't mean to," Pricilla bent over the back of the chair until her hands touched the ground. She then rounded off back to her feet. "Your subconscious portrays him how it wants to."

"So I've been dreaming of Vlad?"

"In a round about way," Emilia stated.

Pricilla flipped again, standing on her hands, then moving one out, playing with the gravity that doesn't effect her, "Makes you feel silly, doesn't it?"

He shook his head with a dismissive sound and rounded back to the door and up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

He walked into his room, kicking the door closed behind him, whilst undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Good evening, doctor," Danny jumped at the sound of Vlad's voice.

He looked up and sure enough there he was, smirking. Danny stammered and began to rebutton his shirt, "I di-didn't see you there."

Vlad watched him with an intrigued eye.

Danny became more and more nervous, fumbling with his shirt.

"Something has changed," he announced.

Danny turned towards him, "What do you-"

Vlad had stepped closer towards him, examining eyes transfixed, "Since when is the mouse the predator?"

"Wha-?" His eyes caught Vlad's. He felt himself drifting again.

Vlad vanished. Danny was dazed. The sun had set, his room dark now. He lit the oil lamp beside his bed. The flame flickered in the breeze. He walked to the window and pulled it shut.

"Where did you get this?" Vlad was sitting in the chair beside the desk, turning the wooden stake over in his hands.

Danny knew what had happened now. Vlad had gone into his mind to find out the change, had raided his memory and found the wooden stake before retrieving it from its physical hiding place.

The brunette stepped back, further away from him. There was something about the way he handled the weapon that drove on the fear.

Vlad stood, "No villager would have presented you with this."

He stole the lie right from Danny's tongue.

"I-…" his heart was in his throat and no amount of swallowing would make it go down.

Vlad lunged at him, they fell onto the bed. Danny's terror stricken eyes went wide. Vlad's face buried in his neck, he cringed when he felt teeth against his skin. His heart could beat no faster, then the world ceased to exist.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, not too long was it? Oh yeah I probably should of warned you all too, this is a Danny/Vlad story, there will be sex and uh even in this chapter... so, sorry? I should of told you last chapter what to expect in this one, right down there. Turn back now if you're not into that kind of thing.

* * *

><p>Vlad was over him, touching him, kissing his neck, breathing against it, whispering, his hands undoing the buttons Danny had struggled with. It was all so erotic.<p>

The doctor arched his hips, moaning uncontrollably, gasping when his action was met with another wave of pleasure. His body basked in it, in the sweet infusion of having desire and knowing it will be fulfilled.

Vlad's hands caressed his sides, sliding up his chest, his breath against Danny's parted lips. The brunette's head fell back, letting the feeling wash over him.

A warm shiver crawled up his spine, traveling through his whole body. His own hands moved to hold the broad shoulders, feeling muscles move and tense. The pads of his fingers dug across Vlad's skin, his back bending and leg raising to rest on Vlad's hip.

A hand was on his thigh, the under side, sliding down, pushing his leg up further. Danny moaned and lifted his hips, inviting more of a touch, a rougher touch, and that was what he got.

With a startle, Danny shot up in bed, the vision gone, lingering on the fringes of his mind.

The room was dark, save for the light of the oil lamp, illuminating the figure standing at the end of his bed.

"Yes, you are still alive," Vlad answered the unasked question.

"What just happened?" Danny was able to voice.

Vlad seemed to think about it a moment, then answered, "A terrible lapse in self restraint."

"But you didn't…" Danny felt both sides of his neck. To his great relief he found no wounds.

"Your heart beats for another day, doctor," Vlad supplied happily. He was wearing a suspicious looking smirk as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Vlad?" Danny called hesitantly.

Vlad turned back towards him.

"C-can you see my dreams, when you're in them?"

"Yes," he answered after a pause.

Danny was overcome with embarrassment, "Wh- why do you go into them?"

"I can learn things about you, things that you don't even know about yourself. For example, are you home sick?" Vlad asked.

Danny was still trying to get over his embarrassment, why would his subconscious paint Vlad in such a picture. He was his captor, not his lover, "Why?"

"Where were we? It was not this room that was the setting," Vlad pointed.

Danny had to think a moment, remembering the episode. "My home in London."

Vlad nodded, "I had seen it before in your memories, ones that are closer to the surface than the others as of late."

"Maybe," Danny pondered over his feelings.

Vlad looked around the room, as though evaluating the surroundings, "I suppose I can understand."

Danny looked down at the sheets.

"We are not the easiest of creatures to get a long with." He took a step forward and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The brunette tensed and looked up.

"You live in constant fear of us, of me," Vlad looked down. Danny realized he was still holding the stake. The vampire looked up, Danny was still watching the weapon. "I certainly have never given you any reason not to." He gained the doctor's attention again.

It was swiftly redirected back when the stake changed possession.

"What-" Danny started, staring at the object in his hand. When he looked up Vlad was unbuttoning his own shirt, stopping just below his heart.

He exposed his chest in offering.

Danny swallowed thickly, the dream, nearly forgotten, now resurfacing.

Vlad watched him, with all his uncertainty, still waiting for Danny to make up his mind. Though he already knew what his decision will be.

Danny let the weapon slip from his grasp and reached, hesitantly towards the vampire. He gently rested his hand to Vlad's chest. His fingers sprawling and palm pressing to the pale skin. The moment seemed to last forever.

His trained hands waited. He focused and strained his senses, only to find the same hollowness that had loomed behind the castle door the first day of his arrival. His voice was soft, "You really don't have a heart beat."

Vlad sighed quietly and attempted to place his hand over Danny's but he pulled away quickly. Vlad stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Danny insisted suddenly, "I need to ask, do you regret it? Killing people to survive?"

Vlad stopped, still facing the door. "No."

"Oh." His disappointment was in his voice.

"I came to terms with it long ago," Vlad explained. After a moment's silence he began to leave again.

"When you're in my dream," Danny began, making him stop again, "Do you control it?"

"What do you mean?" Vlad turned towards him.

"Like in hypnosis, do you control what I see?" Danny clarified.

"No, I can not alter your dreams just as I can not alter your memories," Vlad stated. "If that is all," he started to leave again.

"Vlad-" Danny turned on the bed.

This time their eyes met. The question was asked.

Vlad smiled softly, "Not tonight, doctor." He finally walked beyond the door, closing it gently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a kinda long chapter and a lot goes down. With this chapter we reach the Van Helsing inspired portion. So it's based on a movie that's based on a book...? Sure, works for me. Enjoy the update.

* * *

><p>Danny buttoned the sleeve collar to his shirt while walking down the stone stairs leading to the main entranceway.<p>

He stopped when there was a knock on the impressive door. Danny looked around, the girls weren't anywhere to be found.

There was another knock.

He took the final stairs and walked to the mechanism used to open the door. The chain clinked with every turn, a sliver of light coming in through the opening. He waited for them to enter before turning it back and closing the door again.

"Hello," he began to address the guest he had let in. "Can I help-"

They quickly pressed a pointed object to his chest.

They stared off much like the first time they had met.

She lowered her weapon, "What are you doing here? Where's the vampire!"

"I live here temporarily," he answered, stepping around her, "I don't know where they went. If you'll excuse me, I have lives to save."

"So do I! Tell me where to find him," she demanded.

"I already told you, I don't know," he emphasized every word, "And why are you so intent on him?"

"Killing him will destroy all the other monsters he's created," she explained, annoyed.

"He's created…?" Danny repeated.

"Fine, I'll just search the place, myself," she started for the stairs, crossbow in one hand, stake in the other.

He grabbed her arm, "Look, Val, if he finds out I'm helping you he'll kill me." He drug her back towards the door, "I'll get information to you, okay. Just meet me at my practice, not here." The chains clicked as he turned the mechanism.

"As long as the information's useful," she threatened before leaving.

He sighed with relief and walked to the kitchen. The girls were still nowhere to be found. He figured as much otherwise they certainly would have showed themselves at Valerie's presence.

And he couldn't very well leave without someone else to close the door behind him. He didn't think Vlad would take kindly to leaving it open.

He made himself some tea and took it to the study.

Danny sat himself down at the impressive desk and retrieved a piece of stationary to begin a letter. He removed the quill from it's resting place and dipped it in the ink.

"Dear Samantha,

You would love it here. The castle Masters is as a gothic paradise as you assumed it would be. The first thing that catches one's eyes after passing through the large iron framed doors is the fire place, stone crafted and resting between twin chairs that look as though they belonged to a king. There is no electricity up here in the mountains, we rely solely on candlestick or oil lamp. A good gust of wind can leave us blind.

I'd like to think I'm doing some good here, but there are so many that need help. The village is poor, its people constantly battling with the diseases the mountains bestow. I don't see an end in sight.

I truly hope that things in London are much better. All I can see when I think of home is how beautiful the pear trees are this time of year, covered in white blossoms; and of course you, Sam. Tell Tucker he wasn't mentioned at all. He surely would be upset. I can see him now, his face one of disappointment.

I miss you all so very much. My company here is less than ideal. I'd give anything for one of Jazz's pep talks, or Dad's jokes.

I hope that my work here is not as undone as it seems. I hope to return home soon. Be sure to give my love to everyone.

Sincerely, Daniel Fenton"

He finished his letter and folded it for the envelope. He addressed it carefully and found the stamp to create the seal. With a few drops of wax it was done. He slid it into the inner pocket of his jacket and left the study.

Danny brought his tea cup back down to the kitchen to leave it for cleaning.

What he found was Pricilla sitting in one of the chairs at the table, Emilia sitting beside her. Together they sobbed in screeching echoes.

The room had an eerie feeling to it. He walked with caution in every step. He crossed, seemingly unnoticed, to the sink below the window.

He looked out at the sun's position in the sky, guessing it midday.

"Camilla!" Both the girls wailed in unison.

"What happened?" Danny asked carefully.

"Nothing that you would you care about, human," Emilia snapped, suddenly before him.

"Please, I cannot bear his rejoice!" Pricilla cried.

"Monster!" Emilia screeched.

Pricilla collapsed into fear of the other girl, uttering nonword sounds.

"Murderer!" Emilia made to slash at him with her nails.

He stepped away from her and ran for the door. He reached the other room, his hand caught the handle of his doctor bag. He fumbled with the clasp while walking backwards towards the stairs. He found the wooden stake.

Emilia appeared from the thin air in front of him, throwing him against the stairs. His bag hit the floor the vials spilling out and crashing with the distinct sound of breaking glass.

He expected death in that very second. Instead the girl screamed and staggered back, her hands around the weapon between her lungs.

Danny watched her with horrified eyes, using the railing to pull himself up.

She collapsed onto the floor. Her chest was heaving, breath faltering, wheezing, eyes wide.

Danny had seen a man die before. That was on a hospital bed while he was in school. He had nothing to do with that man's death, just the inability to save him.

But this girl was dying at his own hand. She had the same look on her face. For a monster she looked incredibly human.

"No!" Pricilla screamed and dropped to her knees beside Emilia. She watched the final struggle within her fade as she died. "What have you done!" She turned up towards the brunette.

"I-" he was unable to talk, shock stealing his voice.

Pricilla lunged at him, grabbed his arm and drug him away.

Danny was disoriented, lost. They stepped through the mouth of a cave, down over carved steps. She led him through a labyrinth of tunnels. As they moved away from the entrance torches began to appear on the walls to lead the way through the damp dark cave.

Down she drug him, further and further into the maze. He knew there'd be no escaping.

Suddenly their path was stopped by ruby draping. She pulled aside one curtain and pulled him past them.

The cave opened to create a spacious, stone walled room. A large four post bed, donned in the same red, sat off center to his left. A set of matching chairs resided on the opposite side. Candlesticks and labras lit the room with a blanket of elegance.

Danny's attention was drawn to the figure that had been pacing at the foot of the bed. His sharp eyes looked up at them the moment they had entered.

"What is he doing here?" Vlad demanded taking strong strides towards the pair.

Pricilla thrust the brunette forward, shaking him by the arm, "He killed her!"

Vlad looked down at him briefly, "Nonsense, the doctor was asleep when Camilla was killed."

"No, just now, he killed Emilia!" Pricilla announced and broke into tears.

"I- I hadn't meant to," the doctor forced out. Vlad's piercing eyes were on him once more. He stared at the floor, determined to tell the story in his own. "She attacked me and fell onto it. I didn't force it I swear."

Vlad looked at him a dreadfully long moment as though this were a trial and Danny the accused, himself the jury, judge, and executioner.

"Very well," Vlad waved off and walked towards a chair sitting himself down heavily.

"That's it?" Pricilla demanded, following him. "He killed one of us!"

"Correction," Vlad boomed in annoyance, standing again. "He accidentally killed one of you; and from my understanding she was asking for it. I have more pressing matters on my mind and you have made them worse by bringing him here." His voice got sharper with each breath. "There is a hunter in our company and who do you think their target is? Camilla was merely a message."

Pricilla was wailing, sobbing. Danny felt sorry for her. The girls that had been like her sisters for what appeared to be centuries were just killed and the man she loved to the point of worship could care less.

"Oh stop with this foolishness and go clean up Emilia before she turns to ash and ruins an otherwise beautiful carpet."

"Do we really mean so little to you!" Pricilla cried.

Vlad looked at her with the same annoyed features, "You are as dispensable to me as the next meal. This is not new knowledge. Now I've given you a task and you will do it."

"Yes, master," she replied and vanished, leaving Danny where he stood.

Vlad sank into the chair again, slightly more relaxed this time. "Come, sit," he motioned to the other seat.

Danny obeyed. Vlad looked at him, he looked at the cave wall. He didn't want Vlad in his head, seeing his conversation with Valerie. A long silence came between them.

"Can you… make vampires without the connection?" Danny asked cautiously, "So that they aren't your… followers?"

"Yes," Vlad answered honestly. "When one is bitten without first being in a trance they are free as birds as the saying goes."

"And… have you ever bitten one without first putting them in a trance?" Danny looked up wearily.

"A fair few I suppose," he sighed.

"You suppose?" Danny repeated.

"I don't make a habit of it. Things can get a bit messy otherwise," he explained. "Why so curious anyways?" The tables had turned.

"No reason," the brunette snapped, "I just… want to know how it all works."

Vlad waited for him to go on.

"I mean, in case I was to be bitten," Danny continued.

Vlad sat up a little straighter, "Daniel, I have no intention of turning you into my servant."

"I know but there was that lapse in self control, as you called it," Danny reminded.

Vlad seemed to weigh his words before speaking again, "You do ignite a certain amount of desire that in all my years I have never come across. As long as I stay fed and well rested you are in no harm." Vlad paused and continued, "But if I am to snap and actually attack you there will be no trance, there will be no time for one. If I were to bring you back you would be as free as those proverbial birds." He smiled when he was done talking.

"If you were to bring me back?" Danny asked.

"Would you want me to?" Vlad asked in return.

"I don't know," Danny scratched his neck.

Vlad hummed in thought and leaned back in his chair, resting his head.

It was then that the brunette realized just were he was. This place was Vlad's room, the one he disappeared to in the day, the place where he slept.

Danny began to stand, "I'm intruding, I should go."

"You don't know the way out," Vlad objected, sitting up again.

"I'm sure I can find it," Danny started to leave.

Vlad was suddenly in front of him, "I strongly suggest not wondering in this maze."

"Then show me the way out," Danny proposed.

"I can't," Vlad sighed and walked around him back into the room.

"Why not?" Danny questioned.

"The tunnels that lead to the entrance have natural light, from the sun," he explained, "I cannot travel through them until nightfall. This place was designed to be my prison. Fortunately the creator never got to putting the stone in place."

"Then why come back here every dawn?"

"It's convenient," he answered. "As you can imagine Valerie is not the first hunter I've faced. No one knows this place and the labyrinth keeps them from finding me if they are to stumble onto it."

"So I'm stuck here for the day," Danny clarified.

"Appears that way," Vlad agreed.

"Do you have anything to read? I'll let you sleep," Danny recommended.

"I keep books in the castle," Vlad stated, "This place is for sleep."

"Oh," Danny searched for another idea.

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you, doctor?"

Danny's eyes snapped up from their view of the candles to Vlad to find him smirking, "I-"

"That dream was not the last of its kind," he wasn't asking.

Danny looked down, "Stop."

"You asked a question," Vlad reminded, "I want to change my answer."

"I'm not asking again," Danny objected.

"And why is that?" Vlad returned.

"How do I know you're not in my head? How do I know I'm not in a trance, that I'm not dreaming?"

"You don't," Vlad answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo again! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! They sex it up all over this chapter. Also, don't doubt my attention to detail, just because it's not mentioned doesn't mean it's not noticed *cough* the conversation with Val *cough*

There was also a review I would like to reply to, I couldn't because of your settings. You probably reviewed chapters ago... My memory sucks and I'm too lazy to go look stuff up. I believe your question was something like: "How does Danny know Val's name...?" Well, she introduced herself, "My name is Valerie Gray, vampire hunter..." But if you meant to ask, How does _Vlad_ know Val's name, I could see your confusion because I assumed people would pick up on him getting it from Danny's memory, suppose I should of pointed that out better. My bad.

Anyway, enjoy this tastey update.

* * *

><p>Danny's world spun, the feeling of vertigo swaying like the sea in his own body. He didn't remember making direct eye contact but apparently he had. How much did Vlad see now?<p>

The doctor forced himself to sit up, he had been laid out on the bed, for what reason he did not know and was a little afraid to find out.

The candles had burned down, some had even gone out, creating a softer flicker of light throughout the cave. The glow danced with the shadows across the floor and over the rocky walls.

Danny looked at the figure sitting in one of the chairs, appearing as though he was sleeping himself. Carefully Danny stood onto his feet, as though the slightest movement would awake the vampire.

"Why do you still fear me?" Vlad asked, calmly lifting his head from the back of the chair.

Danny froze.

"I have provided you time, I have given you freedom, I have been nothing but patient with you. Why do you tread so carefully?"

"You've attacked me, you've targeted me," Danny argued.

Vlad sat up straight, he snarled and bit out with an angered voice, "I cannot control certain aspects of my temper."

"You play these games, these mind games, you break into my mind and see memories you have no right to!" Danny went on.

Vlad laughed cruelly while he stood and walked towards the doctor. "What, afraid I'll find all those dirty secrets you keep to yourself?"

Danny stepped back.

"I know everything about you, Daniel," a smirk began to grow across his face. "I know you were engaged once, I know you never truly loved her, I've seen it all through your eyes."

Something changed, Danny stood up straight, his anger out weighing his fear.

"What happens to a bride," Vlad teased coming closer, "when her lover would prefer a groom?"

Danny pushed him away roughly. "Stay out of my memories!"

"She cried," Vlad said softly, though with a tone of mockery. He stepped closer, his hand reaching for Danny's face. His knuckles gently grazed down the brunette's cheek. "You broke her heart.

"You broke your own heart," Vlad went on, his tone losing its cruelty.

"Get out of my head!"

Vlad's hand moved to catch his neck, he leaned forward quickly, not giving Danny a chance to protest, putting his forehead to the other.

Danny's vision flashed white and went blurry. The body of a young girl lay on the floor, covered in blood. He looked down at the hands held out in front of him, coated in the sticky liquid. Fear bubbled up like bile in his stomach, it was fallowed by anger. He turned sharply to a man walking towards him, "What have you done?"

"Me? You did this." They motioned to the dead girl.

Panic took over where anger had resided. "No…"

The stranger laughed. "You cannot claim to have a broken heart when it no longer works. This is what we are, Vladimir."

"This is what you are," he objected and ran out of the room. He weaved his way through the house and into the dark of night.

Vlad sighed and stepped back, the memory lingered and fell away. "I tried to deny it," he spoke sadly, "This monster that I am, but accepting it provided much more opportunity."

"You loved her, didn't you? That girl?" Danny asked.

"I don't remember," Vlad answered. "That was long ago."

"How did you become the count here?" was Danny's next question.

"Fear affects people differently. Some fight, some cower, and some run," Vlad stated.

Danny knew it was a vague answer but felt as though it was meant to be so he did not ask anymore.

"I was a man once," his blue eyes looked into Danny's. "I had a heart, not this decay in my chest." He dropped his hold on Danny and turned away from him. "I could feel the warmth of another. Then it came that only blood would produce the same heat, same intoxication. Until I met you." He rounded back to the brunette, stepping close, lowering himself to Danny's neck, breathing against his skin.

The doctor didn't push him away.

"What is it about you," Vlad asked, his lips moving against warm flesh, "that allows me to feel?"

Danny shivered, gooseflesh raising across his skin. "Am I dreaming right now?"

"I do not think so," Vlad answered, his tongue moving hesitantly over the nape of his neck.

Danny groaned, icy fingers crawled into his hair and an arm curled around his waist. "Your skin tastes better than any blood I've ever had," Vlad shared.

Danny felt a sharp pinch and gasped, panic flaring up. He shouldn't be trusting a vampire with his neck. His hands braced Vlad's shoulders to push him away. His hand drug over his wet skin and then he held it out in front of him, not a drop of blood. He looked up.

Vlad smiled reassurably. "I ate just yesterday. Besides," he stepped close again, "you ignite a different kind of hunger." He leaned down to catch Danny's lips with his own.

Everything felt too real to be a dream.

Vlad's breath felt like nothing, just moving air across his skin. Like a warm breeze on a warm day, there was no distinction. "Vlad," Danny moaned. The vampire fell back to his neck, hands working on the brunette's shirt, body flush against his own, bowing out at the hips. "If you have no heart beat how can you-" he was swiftly cut off with another kiss.

"Stop thinking logically, doctor," Vlad smiled against the kiss his arms wrapping around Danny, falling down to his lower back and lifting his feet from the ground.

Danny gasped, his body sliding against Vlad's making clear that certain biological aspects are exceedingly possible for a man with no heat beat. He didn't know how but he wasn't about to question specifics.

His legs rested on Vlad's waist, cold hands holding his hips, his own holding broad shoulders, their tongues moving in a feverish chaos of a kiss.

Vlad held him as though it was no feat at all. Danny was no beast of a creature, a narrow build, subtle muscles, but surely he wasn't as frail as Vlad made holding him seem.

The vampire's hands crawled up Danny's back, beneath the fabric of his open shirt. With a smooth transition of weight he leaned down over the bed until the brunette's body met the mattress. Then slowly withdrew his presence.

Danny refused, leaning up, insisting the kiss live.

Vlad broke away, standing between the doctor's legs that dropped off the edge of the bed at his knees. He began to remove his own shirt.

Danny sat up, his hands reaching for the hem at Vlad's waist, leaning forward to graze his lips over freshly exposed skin.

A dark hum rumbled up from Vlad's throat, it was almost animal. His fingers pushed though Danny's dark hair. "Try all you want, I won't warm up any," Vlad said

Danny laughed and looked up at him, "Oddly… I'm just curious how that's going to feel."

An intrigued eyebrow rose, "Feel?"

"I mean," he thought a second trying to choose delicate words, "are you cold everywhere?"

"It's not that I'm cold, it's more that I don't get warm," Vlad shared in correction. "On my own," he added.

"So in theory I actually could warm you up," Danny shifted up further, putting his arms over Vlad's shoulders.

"It would be enjoyable to see you try," Vlad smiled.

Danny fell back on the bed, pulling the vampire with him. Vlad's hands rested on either side of the brunette's body. He pushed himself up, deepening an already heated kiss. He then sank down to Danny's chest, his tongue relishing in the taste of skin.

The doctor hissed his desperation. Vlad was leaning over him, biting softly at his flesh, marking him beautifully, his cold hands in route to rid him of clothing in the way. Danny raised his knees, his feet bracing the bed, his heels digging into the sheets to lift his hips, regretfully pushing himself away.

Vlad stood up a little further. He pulled Danny's trousers from his legs with torturing vigilance, carefully revealing inch after inch of unseen flesh.

Danny's hands laid over the vampire's in an attempt to get him to work faster. When it was to no avail he fell back with a groan, throwing his head back in frustration.

Vlad chuckled when finally they were gone and he climbed back over him. His lips whispered against the curve of Danny's neck, "I can hear your heart."

Danny brought a hand up to force itself into the vampire's silver hair. His fingers threading into the locks before the tie, with a wanton moan and arch.

"Every beat," Vlad spoke softly, his fingers beginning to trace delicate veins, making quick work of sliding down Danny's stomach, "blood is coursing to your-"

Danny gasped and arched with a shiver, "Cold!"

Vlad released a breathy laugh. "What better way to test your theory?"

Danny squirmed a second more before giving a shaky breath and relaxing. Vlad kissed his neck to his ear, providing it as much individual attention as he had the rest of Danny's body.

With a progressing groan and tug of Vlad's hair his hips picked up the rhythm.

"I think it's working," Vlad announced.

Danny nodded, using his hold on the broad of Vlad's back to pull himself forward and kiss his shoulder. They moved together a little while longer. Danny moaning against skin he was warming until Vlad's hand moved to hold his hip and roll them onto their sides.

They met in a lazily passionate kiss. The vampire's touch cooling as he caressed waist and back before sliding down. "May I?" he asked softly.

The brunette smiled, his lips moving against Vlad's. "Cool me down."

With a sighing laugh and low groan the happy moment surged into a pleasurable one. Danny's leg came up to Vlad's waist, a shiver raking through his body, breathing out a shaky breath.

Vlad kissed his shoulder tentatively, his arm trapped under him moving to curl around Danny's back. He changed their positions again, this time so that the brunette was over him. Danny kissed the vampire's neck affectionately , shifting his hips in an increasingly distinct manner, beginning a pattern of cause and effect with his movements and voice box.

Vlad indulged him, recognizing signs and fulfilling whims until the doctor was thoroughly intoxicated. He turned them once more, placing himself atop the other, settled between his legs.

"Daniel," Vlad spoke softly around deep kisses, "this is no dream."

Danny's hands slid into the silver hair, it had lost its hair tie and fell freely now, a smile upon his features. "I know." One hand sank down Vlad's neck to sit between his shoulders.

Vlad raised his hips, Danny's eyes slid closed a gasping groan. The sound of air leaving Vlad's lungs ghosted across his face, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Danny's head fell back with a grunt, his arms holding tighter to the vampire. "Vlad…"

The awarded reply was a sound and another push.

Danny moaned, pulling at Vlad's hair.

The count groaned and turned his head, laughing lightly.

Danny's breath created a happy sounding sigh, cut off with a cry.

Vlad's arms curled around the brunette's shoulders and he sat back onto his knees, pulling Danny into his lap.

Danny's back arched with a shuddering gasp.

Vlad hummed against his neck, pressing his lips to soft skin. "Found it."

It was Danny's turn to laugh, his head falling back.

Vlad's hands slid down the curve of Danny's spine to hold his hips and move them with his own. With a heavy moan Danny's head rolled to lay on Vlad's shoulder.

"I can feel your heart beat," Vlad's hand came up to press Danny's chest tighter to his own. He nuzzled his face into his neck. "It flutters beautifully."

Danny moaned against Vlad's shoulder, their bodies moving together in a rough rhythm.

Danny held him, his body tensing and breath vanishing in a sharp hitch. Vlad kissed his shoulder and allowed Danny to roll his hips to satisfy his own needs until the fog of bliss swelled within himself as well.

Danny sighed, coming down, his muscles giving way, his hold on Vlad's shoulders going slack.

His nails dug into the vampire's back with a hard gasp when he felt teeth burry into his shoulder. "Vlad!"

Vlad pulled away quickly, "Daniel," he kissed the wound softly, "I'm sorry." He continued to show his guilt, "I hadn't meant to-"

The brunette laughed leaning back to meet his face. "How do I taste?"

Vlad smiled. "Like the finest of well-aged wines."

Danny craned his neck to look at his wound. "It's not very deep."

Vlad gently moved his thumb over the broken skin. "I really hadn't planned this."

"It's okay," Danny reassured with a smile. "I knew it was a possibility, climbing into bed with a vampire."

"Does it hurt?"

Danny fell back onto the bed. "About as much as other parts of my body."

Vlad laid down beside him. They quietly moved into a comfortable entanglement. Danny's leg rested over Vlad's, cool fingers making light work of lazy pattering on his skin. Their foreheads touched, calm breath mingling in the distance. Danny's eyes closed with a soft, contented sound.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever had the good fortune of bedding."

Danny smiled wordlessly.

"I am terribly sorry for your shoulder though," Vlad went on.

"Temporary lapse in self control," Danny replied with a slight laugh and heavy smirk.

"I've never felt guilty for-" he was silenced by an index finger pressing against his lips.

"Shh," Danny supplied.

"I suppose you are tired," Vlad stated.

Danny shook his head. "Just talk softer, I like your voice."

Vlad smiled. "I was saying that I've never felt guilty for feeding."

"Not even the first girl?"

"No, that wasn't guilt that was fear," Vlad shared. "I was afraid of myself."

Danny hummed his understanding.

"It's odd," Vlad's hand moved up from Danny's thigh to push dark hair from his face. He continued stroking his cheek and tracing his jaw, "the way you make me feel."

Danny opened his eyes, meeting Vlad's. "I find it odd that in all your travels you have never found this connection with someone else."

"Perhaps that is the point?" Vlad questioned.

Danny released a breathy chuckle and closed his eyes again. Silence was a welcome companion between them until Danny voiced a sound that alerted that words were to follow. "You said you know everything about me."

"Yes," Vlad stated, "I've seen that memory as well."

"Okay," Danny sighed. Once again silence enveloped them. It came down and settled onto the bed, wrapping around the pair like the finest of bed sheets.

Danny himself was less than, his mind concerned itself in idle thoughts, growing increasingly troublesome. He sat up suddenly, holding his face in his hand, "Oh God…"

"What?" Vlad asked, joining him in the more awake world as apposed to the at ease one that had been occupying prior to the outburst.

The brunette looked down at him shaking his head. "How could I of- Oh God!"

"Daniel," Vlad reached for his arm.

Danny jerked it away from him. "You crave me."

"Daniel," Vlad tried again.

"You aren't attracted to me, not in the way I am to- I'm a meal to you, granted apparently an exquisite one- but a meal no less." He stood and reached for his discarded clothes.

"And why can't I be attracted to you?" Vlad challenged.

Danny shook his head. "Why did I let this happen?"

"Daniel," Vlad demanded, "why can't you be more than a meal?"

"You were attracted to women in your life, and still prefer them in your afterlife!" Danny pointed.

"You enjoyed the company of a woman as well," Vlad replied.

Danny stopped and turned towards him, "Because-"

"Because that's the portrait that society painted for you," Vlad finished. "I grew up ages before your own, how can you accuse me of making my decisions freely."

"But the girls-" Danny began.

"Here men are used to plow the fields, women are expendable, the girls are given to me as payment. I am the land owner, some debts I ignore, others I collect on," he explained. With a smile he continued, "If it will ease your mind further I have had a greater thrill with my male victims."

"How does that ease my mind?" Danny asked.

Vlad stood and walked towards him. He caressed the side of his face as before. "What is this feeling? Every time I meet your eyes, a longing settles in my chest."

Danny turned his face away from him. "A craving."

Vlad shook his head. "I long to touch you, to hear your heart beat, to be with you and see the world through your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes."

"That's why you go into my dreams, into my memories." The offended edge his tone should be carrying was not present.

"Yes," Vlad smiled softly.

Danny met Vlad's smile with his own before they came together. Vlad backed towards the bed. He laid back down, pulling Danny with him.

The doctor laughed lightly, accepting the invitation.

They relaxed once more, calmly sharing space. "The sun is setting," Vlad announced.

Danny shifted to lay his head on Vlad's chest.

"Daniel," Vlad's voice took on a tone of warning. "Do not doubt this when you awake in your own bed."

Danny yawned. "I have marks to prove it."

Vlad smiled and ran his fingers through dark hair.


	8. Chapter 8

So I give you another chapter. I'm really starting to like this the more I write. Dracula's plot is so much fun to mess with, I now understand why Stoker got so ripped off, poor dude. Just goes to show, copy right is key. Anyway, this chapter is more or less about their relationship. Skulker makes an appearance, though not named. I've kind of had a problem getting them to talk right. It's set in the 1800s-ish and Danny's supposed to be a well educated Englishmen, and Vlad's supposed to be a well educated, centuries old, political figure of Romania, and Skulker and Valerie self-educated nomadics. Hope that doesn't take away from the story at all. Also Skulker is a gypsy because I thought the origional had something about a deal between Dracula and some gypsies, and through my various researchings of vampire folklore I found that gypsies truely had faith in vampires, though their monsters were slightly diffrent then what they are today. Some even believed themselves half children of a vampire and were destened to hunt them. In actuality they were probably just bastard children whose mother didn't have the heart to tell them. Funny how one disease that started in East Europe can create centuries of stories.

* * *

><p>Danny hummed and groped for the body that should be in in the bed with him. Instead he found empty space. He sat up quickly, confused. His mind ran though the scenes. With a hint of skepticism he touched his shoulder, drawing a hiss of pain.<p>

It was real then. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried. It had been proven that Vlad knew everything about him, but he knew nothing of Vlad.

By the light of the moon he climbed out of bed to retrieve a match from the night stand drawer and lit the candle stick on its surface. The flickering light illuminated the space. Danny's eyes fell on the object beside it. A well carved, recently used, wooden stake. He picked it up, knowing it had been laid there for a reason.

He assumed Pricilla was the threat now. Surely she did not take to the other girls deaths kindly. His other hand took the brass base holding the source of light.

He stepped out of his room carefully. Vlad wouldn't allow any harm to come to him but if he were not around and Pricilla was truly vengeful-

A light flooded the hall from Vlad's study. Danny began in that direction. He reached the open door while a man exited. He looked in Danny's direction with a distinct scowl that was deeply etched in his features, suggesting he regarded everyone with the same look, before he continued on towards the stairs. Danny turned into the study with a gentle knock on the door frame.

Vlad sat at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. He looked up at the sound and smiled. "Daniel, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I wanted to see you," Danny smiled in return.

Vlad looked down at the paper once more before putting up his pen. "I'm taking the liberty of sending for your supplies. The broken glass downstairs would suggest you were in the need of some."

"Thank you." Danny sat down in one of the chairs after Vlad had motioned him to.

"I see you've taken my advise." Vlad nodded to the weapon in the doctor's hand.

"Yes," Danny set it on the desk. "I imagine Pricilla is not too fond of me as of late."

"Yes…" Vlad agreed. "Here is the letter I had found in your jacket."

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about that." He smiled awkwardly taking it from his hand.

They were silent a moment, not knowing if they should acknowledge the events that transpired in the cave or even where to begin.

"How's your shoulder?" Vlad asked, drawing Danny's attention back from the book shelf.

"It gets worse before it gets better," Danny supplied.

Vlad stood and walked around the desk. He kneeled slightly. "May I?" He reached for the collar of Danny's shirt.

The brunette nodded. Vlad carefully released the first few buttons of his shirt. His hand slipped beneath the fabric along his neck and gently pushed it out of the way to see the angry wound he had created. "I suppose it's fortunate that you are a doctor," he attempted to ease the mood.

Danny laughed. "I suppose that could be a helpful trait when being courted by a vampire."

Vlad knelt down further, looking up at Danny. "Am I courting you?"

"Oh," Danny paused, "I guess that was quite presumptuous of me."

Vlad smiled and stood up. He walked back to his chair, looking down at the letter he had been writing. His fingers drummed against the plush backing.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"Hm?" Vlad looked up from his rereading.

"The man that left," Danny's thumb pointed to the door.

"Oh," he looked back down, "He'll be commandeering my post while I'm away."

"Away? Where are you going?"

"Well, with miss Valerie being stood up on receiving her promised information, I thought it best if I take leave for awhile," he explained.

"Where will you be going?" Danny repeated.

"We," Vlad corrected, "Are going to London; that is why I hadn't sent out that letter."

"London… But the people here-"

"All will be in good hands," he assured. He walked around the desk again. "I suggest you go back to bed, doctor." His hand took the stake, a gesture intended to go unnoticed, or so arrogantly done not to be questioned.

Danny picked up the candlestick, reaching his feet though not without protest. Vlad's hands came together behind his back, still carrying the weapon, as he followed Danny to the door. "You will have the day to pack and we will leave tomorrow night," he instructed.

Danny remained wary of Vlad's presence. Suddenly unaware why he ever for one moment trusted this man. It all seemed a lie, a false creation of a rampant imagination. But it had happened, it must of…

As he walked down the hallway he felt conflicted. His emotions lost, unsure how to feel.

He sank onto the edge of his bed and leaned towards his nightstand. With a puff of breath the room was dark again, save for the light of the moon.

Vlad had seemed happy to see him and he was still guilty about the bite. Why did he take back the stake though, and what happened to the romantic onslaught, it somehow came to their nonexistent relationship.

Danny sighed and laid down beneath the covers. Maybe it had been planned. Luring him into bed with sweet words just to make the meal less resistant. Maybe it had been Vlad's intention to bite him, just for a taste it would seem, so that he may drink this wine one glass at a time instead of the whole bottle at once.

He stared at the dark ceiling, pondering these thoughts of skepticism.

Then taking him to London. His home. For what purpose did that serve?

He'd just have to wait and find out.

He was awoken by sunlight. He dressed and went downstairs. Danny sat eating his breakfast when the kitchen door opened. He looked up to see the same scowl he was introduced to the night before. "Good morning, doctor," the man bowed with what seemed as forced respect.

"Good morning," Danny greeted in return.

"I am to be sure you don't go into town today," he stated.

"Don't?"

"Precisely," he nodded.

"I understand," Danny sighed and stood. He walked around the man to the stairs to go back to his room. He opened his trunk and began to pack as he had been instructed.

"Do you need help with your things?"

Danny looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe. He shook his head and continued, "Not as of the moment."

He remained where he stood.

"Are you supposed to be protecting me from Pricilla?" Danny asked amusedly; due to the man's stature he assumed the task would be an easy feat, even against a vampire.

"Pricilla's been taken care of," he stated simply.

Danny stopped. "Taken care of…" The memory of Vlad's hand picking up the stake came to mind. Would Vlad really of killed his own kind? On second thought the way he had regarded her in the cave would suggest he would.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy boots moving across the floor boards. Danny looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why are you here, doctor?"

"I was volunteered-"

"No," he smiled knowingly, "why are you here. The last doctor lived in town. Vlad keeps his slaves in the castle. The question is, what kind of slave are you?"

"I'm not a slave," Danny argued.

The man laughed cruelly and turned back towards the door. "You're so transparent."

"And what are you then?" Danny accused, insulted and rashly trying to cut down this stranger as much.

"I am nothing but a gypsy," he answered walking out the door.

Danny sighed and went back to packing.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter comes from the song "Harappa" by E.S. Posthumus. I quoted the movie "Interview with the Vampire," hope you all don't mind, but it has to be one of my favorite quotes.

* * *

><p>Danny watched as his trunk was put into its ridding place on the carriage.<p>

"Let's go, Daniel." Vlad walked past him and stepped up into the coach.

Danny followed his lead and sat down on the bench across from him. He felt much more at ease around the vampire now than weeks ago and he wondered why. No, he knew why. They had slept together and it had turned out on a positive tune. He had laid his trust in Vlad and he did not break it. Because of that Danny was no longer afraid of him.

The brunette turned towards the window. The court yard was lit by torches, their light licking at the masonry of the castle.

He knew Vlad was watching him. His stare was so potent that is was near impossible to miss. He was silent though, just watching Danny, trying to read him as well as he thought he could.

"How will we travel during the day?" Danny asked in an attempt to release the awkward tension.

"That's not really what's on your mind is it," Vlad replied.

Danny sighed. "No, actually. What am I to you?"

Vlad rose an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Something your associate said," Danny answered.

The carriage jerked and started rolling behind the sounds of hooves on cobbled stone.

Vlad hummed in thought. Perhaps he was thinking up a way to skirt around the question, or simply a way to deny whatever the third party had insinuated, all while trying to contain his precious new meal within his web.

"That brute is a dim-witted gypsy. He has a complete lack of tact and absolutely no manners. I cannot control what garbage he spews at any given time. Believe me if I could force a muzzle on that ogre's mouth I would. With that being said, what is it that troubles you?"

"He suggested I was your slave," Danny stated.

Vlad laughed, "Oh?"

"Yes," Danny retorted, feeling slightly insulted.

"You're fretting over nothing," Vlad assured, "You've worked yourself into a nervous tizzy over nonsense."

"Nothing? It's nothing that now that you have gotten what you wanted from me you deny contact?" His arms crossed and face turned towards the window.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, smile falling away. "I deny you contact?"

Danny sighed angrily. "That's not what I meant."

"Explain then." Vlad welcomed.

The brunette's arms uncrossed with another short sigh of defeat. "This is not a relationship, you said. So what is it?"

"Daniel," Vlad spoke softly, beginning a voice of reasoning. He leaned forward to gently caress the side of his face, hoping to get him to turn, "I cannot die, surely you understand that complicates things."

"Then why am I living in the castle when the last doctor didn't?" Danny argued.

"The last doctor was also hung in the square, would you alike me to arrange that right be given to you as well?" Vlad shot back, smiling smugly.

"So you were protecting me?" The brunette asked skeptically, finally meeting his eyes.

"That and…" he shifted onto the edge of his seat, "It would be best if you show you." He leaned forward further to press his forehead to Danny's.

"Your doctor has arrived," Emilia stood in the doorway of the study.

Danny felt himself nod and stood up. He walked past her into the hallway. He reached for the banister without thought.

He looked down at the man walking into the entrance way, feeling a smirk grow out of confidence. The brunette's blue eyes glanced around room.

"You must be Dr. Fenton!" He greeted, gaining attention from his guest. He couldn't keep from smiling. The fleeting warmth followed by confusion, all while walking down the stairs. "Welcome!"

Then he shook his hand and it only confirmed a growing suspicion.

The memory sputtered and rolled into a dark room, filled with the sound of a panicked heartbeat and heavy pants. Power in raw tendrils enveloped him, his adrenaline that of a predator with its talon's in its prey. It was so primal, so incredibly hot.

He watched himself struggle with fear, each beat he heard another shot of intoxication. For all his internal desire he remained composed. "I find this game amusing."

The scene was cut off by the soft candlelight of a cave.

The memory came to an abrupt end when Danny shoved the vampire away. "You're only showing me these things to keep the game going. The cat may have changed his methods but he is still a cat!"

Vlad's initial look of surprise was replaced by a smirk. "You've known this all along."

"Were it not for a charming serpent an apple would have remained uneaten," he sighed.

"Are you calling me the devil in that remark?" Vlad asked.

"It is the cloth you're cut from," Danny retorted.

"I know nothing of God, or the Devil. I have never seen a vision nor learned a secret that will damn or save my soul," Vlad stated.

"The books in your study suggest otherwise," Danny countered.

"Oh? You've read them?" Vlad questioned in return.

"The titles," Danny corrected.

"Ah," he looked to the window. "The curtains will be pulled during the day when we cannot stop before dawn."

"You trust me not to open them while you sleep?" Danny challenged.

"Who said I would be sleeping?"

"Don't you get agitated otherwise," Danny pointed.

"I fail to see that as my problem," he finished the conversation.

Danny leaned back in his seat, well aware of when silence was accepted.

The carriage rolled on, gently rocked by the road below its wooden wheels as it traveled under moonlit skies.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, update time! I know that fleur-de-lis is French but it's a sign of French power so who cares? I was listening to "Trespassers" by Nox Arcana, "Asleep Beneath the Moon (Part One)" by John Fluker, "Menouthis" by E.S. Posthumus, "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet, and "Opus 37" by Dustin O'Halloran. I know that's a lot but there's quite a few mood changes here. I decided to cut it off before the sex. Hope none of you mind. I just really wanted to update and I'm really tired. It's 1am here. Maybe I'll start with sex in next chapter...?

Rosie-lol, I was already planning on the serpent reference and such but you just made me take it all the way. :)

On another note, when I wrote this I was thinking about all the 1940's movies, ya know the ones where the girls swoon and fall in love just because he kisses them, or manhandles them, or they faint out of love. Just something to keep in mind because Dracula the movie would of been made in that time. I've never seen the whole thing just pieces and I'm pretty sure what's her face, Harker's fiance's friend was totally like that.

I do not recomend making out on the floor of a carriage, just sayin.

* * *

><p>Danny watched the body sitting across from him. His eyes closed, resting soundly. He turned his eyes to the drawn curtain. The temptation was there. This was a monster that fed on humanity after all, people were his cattle. He cared little for their suffering.<p>

But for all its temptation he realized it was a role that had to be played. Destroying one evil does not eliminate it all and as a count he did not fail his people.

Then again his life was in danger once more at the hands of the man sitting across from him. Why waste this fragile opportunity?

He cautiously reached for the fleur-de-lis embroidered velvet blocking out the sunlight. His wrist was seized without so much as a blink. "What do you think you're doing?" Vlad's voice was dangerous, his glare hard.

Danny looked at the hand holding his arm, its grip tightening. "Considering killing you," he answered looking back into the vampire's face.

Vlad pulled hard at his arm, the carriage rocked with the struggle that ensued until Vlad had forced him to the floor between the seats, holding him down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny shouted.

"Considering killing you," Vlad answered with a grin.

"Fine then! Do it! Have your precious drink, never again will you have a finer wine!" he promised.

Vlad's features softened. "Daniel." He released his hold on him to put his hands on the floor instead. "You are not a drink."

"How do I know you're not lying?" he demanded.

"You don't," Vlad answered before leaning down to close the distance between them, placing his lips over Danny's.

It was a slow sweet sentiment but that didn't change the fact it wasn't asked for. Danny's knuckles kindly collided with the vampire's jaw. "Get off me!"

Vlad laughed and caught his wrist again to evade another strike. "Temper, temper, doctor." He smirked looking down at him. "What happed to that luscious fellow that asked me to bed him?"

"You're no longer sweet and I'm no longer insecure!" The brunette retorted with a growl in his voice.

"What gave you the impression I was ever sweet?"

Danny glared.

Vlad hummed and shifted to trace his jaw with his knuckles.

Danny sighed, his breath holding only minute traces of annoyance. "Vile serpent."

"You do realize that in this analogy you would be the naïve girl that puts faith in the wicked," Vlad replied smugly.

Danny closed his eyes and turned his face away from the touch, his last resolve fading into self doubt. He had placed his faith in him, hadn't he. He had known, deep within him, he had known that Vlad's true nature was not the pleasant mask he wore, he had always known.

"Take the apple, Daniel," his voice dropped to a dark and seductive whisper, "Indulgence is human nature."

Danny turned back to look up at him. "You're an evil man."

Vlad smiled and pushed a lock of hair from the brunette's eyes, "I stopped being a man ages ago."

"You are tempting me, and I still have a soul to condemn," he retorted.

Vlad lowered onto his elbows, his fingers continuing to play with soft dark hair, "When did you become so righteous?"

"Since it became the only means of protest against the likes of you," Danny replied, his eyes sliding closed under Vlad's ministrations.

"Ah," Vlad breathed softly, "and to break this last resolve one would have to resort to…?"

"Just…" he sighed and opened his eyes, "prove this is more than a game to you."

"Daniel, where do you think we are going?"

"London," he answered in question.

"Because you are homesick," he said kindly and simply.

"But…"

"A hunter is hardly a reason to run," he smiled.

Danny stared up at him, dumbfounded and astonished. This move was a gesture not something done out of desperation, but out of affection.

A shy smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

The moment was killed when the carriage bounced with the force of striking a stone or catching a large puddle.

Vlad collapsed completely onto him after being knocked by the force traveling through Daniel and their foreheads collided in an entirely painful manner.

Danny groaned, Vlad laughed and pushed himself up just enough to see the beautiful hues of striking blue eyes. His body remained over Danny's so that were there to be another upset they would feel it together. He moved forward to kiss the reddened skin above Danny's brow and then with a soft chuckle, let his nose ghost down along the brunette's until their lips aligned in a shared a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been forever hasn't it. Really sorry, there's sex in this chapter though! It's brought to you by "Lovesong," the Adele cover. So I did some more research into the time period, this time in the name of clothes. Some men can pull off suspenders (braces). Then as far as the girls go they'd be Steampunk as fuck, though each with their own style. Now I wish I had mentioned some more about what the brides were wearing... Maybe next author's note. Miss Samantha makes an appearance I can have fun with her looks. I think that Valerie, being the rebel that she is, would be wearing men's clothes. It's probably hard to chase vampires in a dress. Now I wish I was into the whole anime convention scene so I could meet cosplayers. I think it'd be cool to meet a fan dressed as a vampire Vlad or doctor Danny. Ha I just realized what I did there... that was completely unintentional. I just realized how long these things are getting. You just want to read that, down there, with all that deliciousness. But you're stuck here, in the author's note, though no one really reads them. I could be revealing the secret of life right now and only a handful would know it. So here you are waiting for something interesting to happen. ...We can wait together... Hmmmm... Do you see anything? No, ok. I release you. Go read

* * *

><p>Danny arched up from the floorboards of the carriage. His legs slid up against the wooden sides of the seats to frame Vlad's body between them. His arms clung tighter to the shoulders they were wrapped around, fingers starting to play with silver locks.<p>

Vlad pushed up, changing the angle of the kiss, his tongue sliding deeper and body moving against Danny's. They both moaned at the sensation. Fingers undid the buttons to the doctor's vest and sliding in.

Danny shivered feeling the cold hand against his chest, even through his shirt. Vlad's lips drifted down Danny's jaw, gently ghosting his neck. With a soft sigh the brunette let his head fall back, touching the wall of the carriage.

Vlad shifted his weight so that both hands could pull Danny's shirt free from his trousers. He pushed it up to the broad of his chest before his hands caressed down his flanks, stopping above his waist. The vampire moved up again, catching Danny's parted lips. His tongue forced his mouth open further.

The pads of Danny's fingers clawed at Vlad's neck, dragging against the vertebrae below his skull. Vlad hummed, ending the kiss. "A benefit to bedding a doctor?"

Danny smirked. "I can touch muscles you didn't know were sore."

Vlad chuckled. "I'm sorry to say I don't get sore. I'm dead."

Danny laughed and pulled the vampire down for another kiss. His hands slid to his shoulders purposefully digging his fingers into the supraspinatus muscle and radial nerve. Vlad groaned and arched.

"Don't get sore huh?" Danny asked.

Vlad gave him an indignant look. He smiled and pulled Danny's lower half against his own. "Not as much as I can make you."

"Threat or promise?"

"Guarantee," Vlad said lowly, leaning down again.

Their tongues brushed and prodded. Vlad's teeth nipped at Danny's lip, catching chapped skin and pulling it until both were tasting blood.

Vlad's breath changed with a hard draw through his nose. His hands holding tighter to Danny's hips, kissing with more force.

Danny was aware of what caused this change but it was so beneficial that he could care less. Bloodletting was good for one in any case.

Vlad fumbled with Danny's pants while the doctor struggled to slip out of his braces with his vest still on. As soon as they were over his shoulders his pants were at his knees.

"Vlad," he panted before being cut off by a vicious kiss, "for appearance's sake…" His fingers pulled at the count's black tailcoat.

Vlad shed it roughly while Danny opened his double buttoned vest for him. Vlad growled and forced the doctor back down. Changing his focus onto his own trousers.

Danny's breath hitched, his spine bending off the uncomfortable wooden floor. Vlad groaned, pushing deeper. Danny gripped his shoulders, "Vlad!"

The vampire leaned down to suck Danny's bleeding lip. His tongue sliding over the crease and delving into his mouth to muffle the next sound Danny voiced. "The driver will hear us," he said quietly against his lips.

Danny gasped with Vlad's shallow thrusts, suppressing moans.

Vlad chuckled breathlessly against his neck, "On second thought… let him." He grabbed Danny's hips and roughly rolled his own forward.

Danny's body quaked, groaning and moving to meet every hard thrust.

Vlad panted and moaned over him, "Daniel." His hands gripped violently at his sides, nails digging against his pale skin. "Daniel, scream for me." His thrusts grew faster.

Danny's hips rolled forward with a long sound of complete pleasure. His whole body bowed. It was incredible how even in this position Vlad had managed to find the right angle. The muscles of thighs tightened, he wanted to sit up, to sit in the vampire's lap, but he wasn't given the opportunity.

Vlad began to stroke him. Danny whined, his fingers mingling with silver hair, pulling tighter the closer to the edge he got. "Yes," he nearly screamed, "Vlad!"

With a low groan and final assault to his bloody lip they came together. Vlad's hips rolled, hard and slow, dragging out their orgasms. Vlad stayed over him, panting until they reclaimed their breath. His thumb gently rolled over Danny's chin, wiping away the blood.

Danny laughed. "If we keep this up I'll have nothing left."

Vlad leaned down to kiss him softly. "At least there wasn't anything as detrimental as last."

Danny smiled, "So maybe next time there will be no blood at all?"

"I wouldn't go that far with it." Vlad shifted back onto his knees, closing his pants.

Danny pushed himself up to sit against the carriage wall. "I just taste too good."

Vlad looked at him with a knowingly annoyed eyebrow. "This again?"

"What am I supposed to think," Danny replied, not looking up from the buttons on his vest.

"You're supposed to trust me," Vlad stated.

"You make that difficult." Danny looked up.

Vlad smiled arrogantly. He knew exactly how manipulative he seemed and he was proud. Vlad lifted himself off floor and sat himself on the bench while Danny was still collecting his appearances. The vampire knocked on the board behind him, "Stop at the next inn!"

"How do you know it won't be light out?" Danny asked.

"Let me worry about myself." he patted the bench, signaling that Danny should sit beside him. "Though I do take your worry as a sign you care."

"Don't be so egocentric," Danny reprimanded, taking the invitation. "If you die I have no one who will provide such… rousing activities."

Vlad laughed, "A handsome man like yourself, I'm sure other men must line up to make you their catamite."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult," Danny replied.

"Oh it was a compliment, dear Daniel," Vlad drawled humorously. "Striking blue eyes and boyish good looks- the lords must melt."

"Well something struck your fancy," Danny retorted. "If I can catch the attention of an undead vampire I must be pretty well off."

Vlad put his arm around the brunette's shoulders with a hum. "Aye, and you will never know a lover quite like me."

"But you're not a lover," Danny pointed. "In fact you're barely a partner, you're just man I'm sleeping with."

"A title I am forced to accept," Vlad smiled. His arm curled, pulling Danny closer for a kiss.

They relaxed with the swaying of the carriage as it continued on its path. Sunlight rained through the bare trees. If Danny could of seen the woods in the day he would of found them as terrifying as the night time. Not a birdsong in the air.

The carriage rolled to a stop. Danny sat up straight. "It can't be dusk yet."

Vlad nodded casually. "Go on and I'll be there in a moment."

"But the-"

"Daniel, trust me," Vlad said sternly.

Danny spun towards the door and ducked to exit, looking back to see Vlad raising the collar of his jacket over his face. Danny stepped out of the wagon and shut the door quickly behind him.

The driver was leaning against the side, smoking his pipe, watching the doctor with a raised eyebrow. Danny gave a curious expression. The man blew out a stream of smoke, "You, are bleeding." He pointed to his own lip which was wearing a knowing smirk.

"Oh," Danny bashfully wiped at his lip and left to walk into the building. The chuckle behind him just made him blush harder.

He crossed the porch and was greeted by the foyer of the building. It was a small two story home with faded walls and grand stairs, well as grand as a cheap inn staircase can be. To the left was the front desk. He rang the bell and waited.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A woman stepped out of the doorway behind the deck, wiping her hands on her apron.

"One room please," Danny smiled.

She put a book on the surface. "Sign in." She turned and pulled a key from a cubby on the wall. Turning back she stopped, "Oh, is that your dog?"

"What?" Danny rounded towards the direction she was looking. A black dog sat down beside the trunk the coachman set down.

"Is that alright?" Danny asked in return.

"As long as it doesn't bite," she replied.

The doctor forced down a laugh, "No." Though given Vlad's tastes it was an extreme possibility that this woman was in trouble. She seemed as young and as beautiful as the others. "Thank you," he nodded and picked up his trunk while the driver carried the second one. Leading the way was a black dog.

Danny opened the door for them. The dog sat down beside the only window. "One room, huh," the driver whistled and walked back out, "Good thing I got a deal with the inn keeper's daughter."

Danny rolled his eyes and shut the door before crossing the room to pull the curtains.

"I detest that man," Vlad walked towards the bed, pulling the tie from his silver hair. "He's Pricilla's great nephew or something to that affect."

"Really?" Danny decided to make conversation while moving his trunk to the foot of the bed.

"She was a gypsy. Never knew her father and her mother died when she was eleven. Her uncle sold her to me in lieu of payment for a pair of horses," he shared.

"And her great nephew has no problem working for you?"

"Of course not," Vlad stated, "I gave those girls a much better afterlife than they ever had life before I took them."

"How can you know that?" Danny shot back.

"Their families sold them to me," Vlad said heavily. "Anyone who can hand over a child that easily cannot be the best for them."

"You don't understand desperation! You gave those families no other choice!" Danny argued.

Vlad stood tall over him. "I took the daughters of men who spent their money on brothels, not the fields. I told you some debts I collect on, not all. I understand desperation, Daniel, I was born of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born in an age of crusades and taxes," Vlad sat back down on the bed. "Now please leave. I would like to get some sleep before I go hunting."

"You don't have to travel too far there's a girl downstairs," Danny shot back.

"Oh, Daniel, she's not my type at all," he argued.

"Young, beautiful, what am I missing?"

"Used, would be a polite word," he smiled.

"What about me," Danny asked, "I'm 'used'."

"You are not," Vlad protested, reaching his arms out to pull Danny closer. "You're experienced."

Danny rolled his eyes to keep from laughing, shoving Vlad away. "Sleep well."


	12. Chapter 12

Guess who the inn keeper's daughter is. You had no idea did you. And the rude driver? Yup. So this is amazing it's been what two days since I last updated? I figured if I get these boring uneventful chapters out of the way we can get on to more exciting things. It turns out that boring chapters are a lot easier to write.

* * *

>Danny looked up from his book at the sound of heels on the hard wood. "Sorry to interrupt," she smiled, "I'm just going to feed the lamps."<p>"Oh, thank you." he uncaringly turned back to his book.<p>

The woman leaned over the medallion back sofa to reach the fixture on the wall. His eyes were drawn back to her for it was strange how far bent forward she was given the proximity of the lamp. With a dismissive thought he went back to reading.

She hissed suddenly, "Ouch! Oh I think I burnt myself." She sat down beside him. "Can you look? I hate blood."

"It wouldn't be bleeding if it's a burn," he corrected, seeing through her. The daughter of an inn keeper would be accustomed to things, given the social class. He hardly believed she was as squeamish as she claimed to be. Still he took her hand- he was a doctor after all.

"Oh, your hands are warm," she swooned.

"It is the heart's job," he said, rolling her hand, looking for a supposed burn.

She giggled, "You seem so professional. Are you a doctor?"

"Yes." Again he saw though her- she had seen his doctor's bag.

She slid closer to him, pulling her 'wounded' hand back. "My name is Paulina."

"Lovely to meet you," he said dryly.

"Where are you from, doctor?" Paulina questioned still holding her flirtatious tone.

"London by birth," he shared.

"I've heard it's beautiful there," she continued, "I've always wanted to travel. My parents won't let me though, someone has to feed the goats."

That would explain her attraction to a gypsy. She probably fell into the hay after one mention of some far away place. Poor girl, dimwitted as she seemed.

He nodded curtly, "Will you excuse me?" He pried himself from her clutches and held his note book closer to his chest while walking away. He didn't dare look back and see a heartbroken girl on the sofa. She was looking for a runaway romance and the position had already been filled.

Speaking of Vlad he was no longer in the room. Danny set his shoes out in the hall, knowing he wouldn't be venturing out until morning. He had grown to enjoy his solitude. With Vlad sleeping in the day and himself sleeping at night he supposed somewhere along the line he had become comfortable with being alone. Odd how being with someone can make you used to being alone.

There was a note for him on the wardrobe. Stuck there by means of a tie pin. He pulled the pearled head and removed the parchment with quality penmanship scrawled across it.

"Dear Daniel,

Leave the window open and expect some rousing dreams.

Sincerely, Vladimir Masters"

"Can't control my dreams he says," Danny snorted. "My ass he can't control my dreams." Danny discarded the letter and weaved the pin into the end of his own tie before pulling it loose and sliding it off.

He hung his jacket on the rack and lit the oil lamp beside the bed. He picked up his notebook once more and made himself comfortable among the ornate pillows before he immersed himself in his studies.

The coming age provided a coming of medicine. Advancements were needed, technology was improving, there were vaccinations and boosters, the world was changing and he strived to keep up.

He catalogued his clients and noted the undetermined cases. Now he was reading back over them wondering if maybe he hadn't missed a symptom.

His eyes became weary and he rubbed them. His light became low and he turned it up. The creaking of the old house had long ago faded as other occupants settled. The evening ticked on and it was only him and the mice still awake, chewing away on paper.

He turned the page of his leather-bound book and yawned. A sketch of a familiar face awaited him. He had nearly forgotten drawing it in.

Danny had been on a short break between patients. His original goal was to catalogue a fracture in the radius of the left arm on a man who claimed to have done it while horseback ridding. Instead he drew in the face of the man who possessively claimed him the moment they met.

He smiled a little. Danny supposed he should have known this was coming. He too had found Vlad captivating since their first exchange in the entrance of the castle. If he had known then the man that laid beneath that smile he couldn't say he wouldn't have allowed this still.

Vlad wasn't a horrible being. He was a cynic but Danny never gave him the benefit of the doubt. Vlad never spoke of his life before he died or his persecution as a vampire and Danny never asked. So he smiled sleepily and turned the page.

Several pages later a gentle breeze rocked the curtains and feet moved across the floor. "What are you doing awake at this hour?" Vlad asked softly, as though trying to lull the doctor asleep at that moment.

"Reading," Danny answered just as quietly, looking up to watch Vlad walk towards the bed.

He sat down on the edge, turned to face Danny. He placed one hand on the opposite side of his body, "The rest of the world is asleep, Daniel."

"You're awake," Danny argued.

"That I am," Vlad gently removed the book from Danny's hands and leaned past him to set it on the nightstand. He leaned back again but not completely, his thumb moving over Danny's arm. He smiled softly and bent down to catch his lips.

Something was strange. The moment was everything Danny wanted. Sweet, gentle, just this side of loving. Vlad touched his cheek and pushed back his messy hair. Danny sighed softly, "Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?" He asked back, kissing his forehead.

"Am I dreaming?"

Vlad met his eyes. "Do you want to wake up?"

Danny shook his head slightly. "No."

"Then what does it matter?" Vlad smiled and closed the distance between them again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Yay chapter thirteen! Huge thanks to katiesquilts for beta-ing this story. Edited chapters will be reposted soon. Don't get upset if I mess something up, because I'm likely to do that, I'll try my best to fix it as soon as it happens. In the mean time enjoy this chapter as well as some bonus features I've posted.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed and placed his chin on his hand, watching the man across from him sleep or appear to sleep. Danny didn't know which was closer to the mark.<p>

The carriage rocked over something in the road, the occupants swaying with it.

Danny's thoughts were tossed to a new subject. He wondered what it was like to be dead. Cold? Vlad had said he felt nothing, not warmth, not anything. It was just blood, warm life flowing freely from a victim he could feel. Could he do that, kill to survive? Stalk, hunt, drink and then do it all again the next month? And what for? Just to be with Vlad. His forever and eternity would be by the man's side. Never aging, never dying, could he do it? He could, but would he want to?

He wanted to travel the world, would that still be possible with this affliction?

The coach slowed, dipped through a puddle and continued. Dark blue eyes eased open. Vlad sat up with a subtle yawn. "So sorry, I must be terrible company."

"Only in the daytime," Danny replied easily.

Vlad smiled. The air was comfortable again. Warm almost, now that Danny was contemplating his death, as odd as that seemed. Though he suspected with things as dark as they were, thinking about death was the only way to lift the spirits.

"Will you kill me?" Danny asked, not a sting in his voice.

Vlad seemed unfazed by the turn of conversation at all. It was almost as though he had been expecting it. Perhaps it was due to the mood between them. "Would you like me to?" Vlad asked in return, his own voice calm and respectful.

"Does it hurt?"

Vlad paused in thought, remembering. "It's like falling off a cliff- you know it's the end so you close your eyes and wait, though it never comes because you're dead before you hit the bottom."

"And coming back, you just wake up?" Danny remained steady, calmly talking.

"It is like being forced awake from a wonderful dream," Vlad shared.

"Oh…" Danny said quietly.

"No matter how many years you walk after your death the hatred doesn't fade," he said almost warningly. "This does not come lightly and does not provide wonderful things. It only allows you to see them, never take part."

"Do you think… If you were to kill me and bring me back, you could still feel with me?" Danny asked carefully. Maybe after his own heart stopped beating, his own body turning cold, Vlad would no longer want him. He would no longer be alive, no longer exciting.

Vlad leaned forward, gently touching his hand to Danny's cheek. "Undoubtedly. I only fear that I would not provide the same for you."

Danny sighed. It was soft and uncommitted, determining nothing. "Do you think me your soul-mate?"

"I think it unfortunate that I met you after my death," Vlad said instead.

Danny smiled. "That sounds so odd."

Vlad's thumb brushed down over Danny's jaw. "Try saying it."

Danny laughed and then sighed. "Is the notion still strange to you, that you're dead?"

"No," Vlad answered, "it is what I am."

Danny looked into Vlad's dark eyes. Calm, like the sea at first glance. While beneath swims monsters, treacherous beasts that would swallow any man whole given the chance. Somewhere in the depths lurks the worst of them, the one that was just an embodiment of power and raw hunger - it was a patient hunter, waiting for prey to come to it.

Danny was blind to the monsters, forced to stare only at the horizon. He knew they were there but could not see them.

He shifted forward on the bench, leaning forward, cautiously aiming his lips for Vlad's. They brushed carefully, beautifully. Vlad's hand held his neck, the kiss ending when Vlad grabbed his chin and roughly forced his face to turn. "I smell blood."

Danny moved away quickly. "My shoulder broke open in the tub this morning, I bandaged it."

Vlad sighed and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. He smiled and leaned forward. "Where were we?"

Danny sat back in avoidance. The ocean waters started to sway with the threat of a storm. Vlad grabbed his arm. "Daniel?"

His blue eyes gave away his panic, his breath quickened, heart doing the same. His hand cut across Vlad's face. "Stay away from me!"

Vlad paused, the shock of being struck fading to his stoic, hard set features. He hummed darkly, turning back to Danny. He snatched his wrists and pinned them to the seat. "Why can't you trust me?" He sounded hurt. "Have I given you cause not to?"

Danny's chest heaved. "All you want me for is-"

"Yet, the only two times I've drank from you, you found it funny," Vlad stated. He released Danny's wrists and slid back into his bench. "Am I wrong?"

Danny glared sternly. He didn't know how to answer because it was true. It was only after their entanglements that dark thoughts circled. Vlad had told him he couldn't control some things and Danny understood. Why was he angry then? Why did he hate him so much in this moment? His heart stung with it every time he saw that arrogant smirk. He sighed and looked away.

"Daniel, something is troubling you," Vlad shared knowingly.

Danny snapped towards him, "Nothing is troubling me!"

"I am not nothing," Vlad said back.

Danny sighed again. "Let me worry about myself, isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, but your problems are a lot easier to fix than mine," Vlad corrected.

"Why? Just because I'm human!" Danny retorted and turned away again.

"Yes, all your problems could be solved right now if I so chose so," Vlad said warningly, his voice sounding insulted.

Danny glared again, motioning towards the curtain. "So could yours. If I so chose to."

They exchanged heated stares. Vlad broke it, though not out of defeat. It was more out of indifference. He brought up his ankle to rest on his knee. "You do realize that is the second time you have struck me when I hadn't deserved it. A lesser being would have retaliated."

"The first time was justified," Danny replied. "I made clear I didn't want you on top of me."

"Yet, we still-"

"I am perfectly aware of what we did," Danny interrupted. "I do not need to relive every memory to remember it."

Vlad's eyebrow twitched, a sign Danny had learned that meant the vampire was irritated. "You are treading dangerous waters, doctor," he warned again.

Danny snorted, if only he had known. "What will you do to me? Kill me?"

"I very well could," Vlad said calmly.

"You won't," Danny objected. "You wouldn't keep me on this long and kill me on the very trip that was taking me home."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. Eventually he sighed. "You're right." He turned towards the covered window, his eyes turned back to Danny, a smirk crawling up his lips. "Yet, you still think you are only food to me?"

"Well, no-"

Vlad turned towards him completely. He uncrossed his leg. "You know your worth, Daniel - that has never been what this argument is about."

"Stop it," Danny glared.

"You know," Vlad's voice was low, happily dripping with arrogance. "You know where you reside."

"In your bed," Danny scoffed.

"By my side," Vlad corrected softly.

Danny's heart dropped into his stomach. Still he clung to his fight, "As a convenience."

"Which part of this is convenient?"

Danny paused, unsure how to respond. Vlad leaned forward again. Their noses touched, breath mingling, the nothingness of air moving across Danny's face. "Vlad," he began, transfixed by stormy eyes.

"I know, Daniel," he said gently, "and I am just as guilty of it as you are."

Danny smiled, bringing his arms up to hang over Vlad's shoulders, upturning his neck for their lips to touch.

"Now," Vlad said pulling away, "will you let me sleep?"

"Wait, you were just saying those things to shut me up?" Danny accused.

"No," Vlad denied carefully, "I was saying those things because they are true. It is also true that I am tired. I had an insufficient amount of sleep yesterday and the only thing keeping me from taking it out on you is that I am well fed."

"Oh," Danny said quietly.

Vlad smiled. "You are welcome to nap with me."

Danny thought about it. The invitation was sweet, simple, just this side of loving. He changed his seat to sit beside Vlad. An arm wrapped around him and he laid his head on Vlad's shoulder while Vlad laid his on the back of the bench.

"Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I just want to say goodbye to my friends and family first," Danny shared.

Vlad nodded. "Anything you want, Daniel."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm reading a Twain book right now. Blame Sam's style of speech on that. I also did some Poe reading recently as well. She's very period where everyone else only kind of is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sam…?" Danny asked aloud looking out the window. He was watching a woman dressed in black, carrying a parasol even though it was night. "Sam!" A wide smile spread across his face as he lunged for the door.<p>

"Hey, what're you-" the driver tried to argue as Danny jumped out forcing the carriage to a sudden stop.

"Sam!"

She turned to look around her parasol. The second she saw him she smiled and crossed the street, narrowly dodging the carriages still running. "Danny?" She threw her arms around him in a happy screech. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, you know it's dangerous to walk the streets this late," Danny reprimanded.

"Well then, good sir, walk me home." Her black umbrella changed hand, now folded and hanging from her wrist, to weave her arm with Danny's.

"But my-" he turned back towards the carriage, for he had rushed forward a few yards to meet her, to see it wondering on down the road, "things…"

Sam ignored him, it could of just been the excitement of everything, she wasn't ever so careless as to forget a traveler had luggage, and the two started walking. "How was your trip?"

"Tiring," he answered.

"You weren't gone long."

"No," he agreed, "the Count released me."

"So the town is still without a doctor?"

"For the moment," Danny stated.

"Why are you home?" she began to scold.

"I missed you all so much," he supplied with a smile.

"I've missed you too, Danny." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where were you coming from?" Danny asked.

"The library- a certain librarian had me cataloguing new books until my fingers were sore," Sam shared.

"How is Jazz?"

"Same as always," Sam answered.

"I do hope that she makes it home as well." Danny looked back as though he could see her fighting off the wild night.

"I gave her my fare," Sam shared, "the carriages seem to run all hours of the night now, at least on the streets with the new lamps."

"Ah but that would leave you defenseless," Danny objected.

"I knew that fate would provide me a gentlemen escort," she replied proudly. "Though I damn well challenge any man to mean ill with me!"

Danny laughed and shook his head. "Ladies do not swear, Miss Manson."

"Lady? I think I'd rather die!" She scoffed humorously.

"You haven't changed a tick," he complimented.

"You didn't provide enough time for me to," she argued, standing straight again. "So did you bring anything back with you?"

"I suppose in a way I did."

"Oh?" she asked with interest.

"He decided to-"

"He? Danny, you brought a man home?" Sam was very interested. "What's his name? Is he handsome? Is it more than innocent?"

Danny sighed. "He is the count."

"The count?" She grew a smirk. "Oh, Danny, when will you learn how to be professional?"

"Oh, shut up," he shot back.

She laughed. "Is he at least handsome?"

"Very," Danny answered.

"Rugged mountain man?"

"Posh, well put together Count," Danny corrected.

"You always did prefer the finely cut," Sam said a little disappointedly.

"How about yourself? Have you met anyone in my absence?" He didn't like talking with Sam, or anyone for that matter, about his love life.

"Well, I suppose a fair few callers have been at my door but none have left with my hand. Father is of course furious that I refuse them as I do. I know I am beyond my year but I do not see the point of it, this formality. I should go to their door and demand their hand or they should not bother me.

"Such an inconvenience, to stop everything and meet with a man who has nothing to say but, 'once we're married you will have to wear more pleasing colors,' 'once we have children you will need to look kinder,' 'if you are to be my wife you will need to braid your hair,' and so on.

"Then there are ones that regard me as if I were not in the room at all, talking to my father about my condition and my virtue."

Danny laughed.

She elbowed him. "It is your fault."

He stopped at her gate, turning towards her. He lifted her hand to kiss the black lace glove. "My apologies, Miss Manson, but if you were to be my wife neither one of us would be happy."

"I know." She sighed exhaustingly.

"As far as I am concerned there is nothing to stop you from marching to a man's home and demanding his hand. In fact it seems more fitting for you that way," he added with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Danny." She nodded and stepped beyond the iron fence.

He walked on down the street and crossing to where a carriage sat posed outside a home.

Vlad was waiting.

"How did you know where I live?" Danny asked.

"Your memories," Vlad replied.

"Oh, yes." Danny stood awkwardly.

"Shall we unload your things, doctor?" Vlad suggested, holding out the doctor's bag.

"Of course." Danny took his bag and opened his gate for them before walking up the stoop to unlock his door.

The driver carried in Danny's trunk and set it before the stairs. Danny stood by the doorway watching Vlad climb back into the carriage.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked while walking back to the fence.

"I told you that I own land here, did I not?"

"No," Danny stated.

"Oh," Vlad paused, "well, you are welcome to join me."

Danny looked back at his house. He could come back tomorrow. He went back to lock the door again before stepping into the stagecoach.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny's turn to be a dick. Vlad's turn to be vulnerable. This story is just truckin right along here. Something super special in the next chapter if someone can guess the magical quote I quoted and where it came from. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You own this place?" Danny asked stepping out of the stagecoach, awestruck.<p>

"I used to be a lord, many moons ago," Vlad shared, "had estate in nearly every colony. This is all that remains of those years."

"It's magnificent," Danny compliments.

"And you have yet to see the inside," Vlad replied with a smile. He walked past Danny towards the large mansion. "I apologize in advance for the dust, there has been no one here in many years."

He started up the striking marble staircase and forced open one of the impressive doors. Vlad looked over his shoulder at the driver following behind Danny. "Mister Baxter, if you wouldn't mind taking my effects to the bedroom. Upstairs last door to the left."

The coachmen mumbled to himself rather angrily while trudging up the grand staircase.

Danny was gaping at the interior. He had never been in a home like this.

Vlad struck a match and lit a standing lamp beside a regal arm chair. The room erupted with the sent of burning durst and old oil, a smell that was easily gotten used to.

Vlad continued on, cradling his match. He stepped through a doorway framed in glass windows. Danny followed him out of curiosity to see more.

The room was a parlor, though large enough to be a dance hall. Couches and chairs were deliberately placed here or there for the best, most eye-appealing look. Some were covered in white sheets, some left to fend for themselves against dirt and moth.

Vlad lit a lamp on the mantel of a large fireplace. He blew out his match and threw it into the mouth.

Danny quite liked the dim light. The shadows played politely with Vlad's features.

"How is it you became a lord?"

"With a lot of patience and time," Vlad replied. "Though it was wasted. The war with India upset things."

"India… which war?"

"The first," Vlad shared casually.

"That was over one hundred years ago," Danny stated.

"That it was," Vlad agreed with a smug smile. He sat down on a covered sofa with a contented sigh, disturbing the dust. He leaned back, resting his arms on the back and crossing his legs. "This is a beautiful home, is it not?"

"It is," Danny agreed. "How did you find yourself in Romania again after being here?"

"The loss of my territory as well as the need to disappear," Vlad stated.

"The need to disappear?" Danny repeated more to himself.

"I do not age, I do not die, my place in Romania is only good until technology reaches them and the fear I created is no longer there," Vlad said. "Eventually they will outgrow me and I will need to move again. As I've done for centuries."

It had never occurred to Danny the need to be inconspicuous and constantly moving. If he became a vampire his only friends would be the shadows. Traveling the world wouldn't be a choice but a necessity.

Danny crossed the room, stopping before Vlad, an easiness in his stride and a edge in his features. Vlad gave a look of curiosity and uncrossed his legs, sitting straight.

Danny invited himself. He lifted a knee onto the sofa, the other followed. He calmly sat himself in the vampire's lap, sliding his hips forward until they touched. He met Vlad's eye, staring down at him before lowering his lips to the pair awaiting him.

He had to know. Was it worth it? Was Vlad his, was he willing to be his?

Danny rolled his hips, they both made soft sounds. Danny leaned to Vlad's ear, whispering darkly, "take me."

Vlad breathed in his sent from shoulder to dark hair. "Whatever you want, Daniel."

"I want you." He made quick work of Vlad's tailcoat and started on his vest. Vlad was without his shirt in seconds.

His chest heaved with a sharp gasp when Danny rolled his hips again. His fingers kneaded the small of the brunette's back, his head fallen back onto the sofa. He was mindless. Danny grinned as he kissed his jaw, grinding into him harder. Vlad's hands fell down giving a hard squeeze to Danny's backside.

Danny moaned and moved to catch Vlad's open mouth, kissing him hard. His hips slid back, the kiss slowed. Danny stood and stepped away from him, holding his hand. "Show me your room, Vlad."

Without a single protest Vlad reached his feet.

Danny took the few steps to pick up the oil lamp.

"We don't need that," Vlad began.

"I want to see you," Danny corrected.

Vlad smiled and lead them out of the parlor. The coachman was waiting at the end of the staircase. "So, do I need to wait until you two are done for my fare?"

"You would only be so lucky," Vlad retorted warningly. "Take your leave, you know where to stay, and you will not be turned into my puppet."

The man held his glare for but a moment before creating a sound of forced defeated and moving towards the door.

Vlad watched the disgruntled gypsy leave before blowing out the standing lamp. Danny started up the stairs, stopping only after a few steps.

Vlad's hand graced the spiral the railing created at its end. He smiled up at the doctor.

Danny gave an arrogantly superior smirk, with matching brow, that could best even Vlad's.

It was the vampire's time to gape. He lost his composure for a mere second before forcing his jaw to close and swallowing.

Danny's eyes moved freely over Vlad's exposed skin. As far as he was concerned it was his right now. Vlad was his. He licked his lips purposefully, knowing full well what fires such an act would ignite, and stepped backwards onto the next stair.

Vlad started after him. Danny turned and hurried up the remaining steps into the hallway. He stopped when he realized Vlad was no longer behind him.

Danny smiled and blew out the lamp, leaving the room completely dark. He set it down on a table holding a vase of long ago wilted flowers.

A tingle started up his spine when a breath moved across his neck. He turned and ran down the hallway. He was tackled just outside the door, falling onto the wooden floor, dark eyes staring down at him.

Danny laughed happily and pulled Vlad down forcefully, smashing their lips together.

Vlad kissed back hungrily at first but it changed into a soft, subtle invasion. His fingers touched Danny's jaw almost as if trying to memorize the feeling of his skin.

Danny smiled when they broke apart. Vlad sank to his neck, breathing against him. Danny gasped at the feeling of cool breath while laying on a cold floor. "I thought I told you to show me your room."

"Close your eyes," Vlad ordered softly against his ear. He lowered onto his elbows, wrapping his arms around Danny.

Danny obeyed. When he opened them he was laying on white linen that smelt as old as the rest of the house. Sheer curtains hung around the four post bed a few spiders had made their residence in the corners.

Vlad leaned down for a kiss, Danny pushed him back. "Light a lamp," he ordered.

Vlad looked down at him as if realizing for the first time that there was a challenge issued. A smile grew across his features. "Perhaps I was wrong about you." Vlad climbed off the bed.

Danny sat up, pulling at the knot in his tie before undoing the buttons of his shirt.

A match hissed and flame illuminated a part of the room. It was followed by another along with the smell of burning dust again. Vlad turned towards him, blowing out the smaller of the two flames. "That was my last match."

Danny slid back onto the bed. His voice was stern. "The words 'it was worth it' should be following."

Vlad poised his tongue in thought. "I do believe my mouse has turned into another cat."

Danny leaned back onto his elbows. "It's much more fun."

Vlad smiled a wicked, sinful smile. He crossed back to be bed and began to climb over the other body, being sure they didn't touch. "How very right you are."

Danny reached up to pull the tie from Vlad's hair, twisting his fingers into the silver locks.

Vlad's smile widened. His hand slid over Danny's leg to hold his thigh. "What else have you learned from me?" He began leaning down towards tempting lips.

Danny turned away from him. "That Hell is empty, and all the devils are here."

Vlad looked down at him, curious. He breathed a deep sigh. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"I think I just want to go home." Danny looked back at him.

Vlad stood back onto his feet. "Very well."

"Really?" Danny didn't believe him. He actually hadn't expected Vlad to agree. Just the opposite to be truthful. It would of made things easier if he hadn't.

"As I had said, whatever you want, Daniel," Vlad said very simply. "I will call for the coach." He started out of the room. Danny followed.

Vlad turned at the bottom of the steps to a gold cord beside the door. With a pull a bell rang. In no time the lion holding the iron ring on the other side was no longer quiet.

"Master Masters," the blond offered, though sounding snide about it.

"Formalities are only useful when they are respected," Vlad retorted angrily. "Take Dr. Fenton home."

The driver did little to hide his smirk, nodded, and turned to lead his passenger to the coach. Large doors closed behind them.

"Lovers' quarrel," the coachman sang, stepping up onto his seat and reaching for the reins.

Danny wordlessly took his place. The wooden wheels rolled out of the magnificent courtyard and and onto a road that would lead back to the city.

Danny sighed and rested his head against the back of the bench. He honestly didn't know what he wanted.

The carriage stopped outside of his home and he, once more crossed his threshold. The place was dark, not a single light. He walked to the small table beside the staircase. He opened the thin drawer to retrieve the lighter.

He walked around his trunk, deciding to leave it for tomorrow, and started up the steps. Danny turned into his bedroom, beginning to loosen his tie. He lit the lamp on his dresser and hug in his jacket on the stand.

He turned, leaning against the dresser to look at his room. It seemed bare, unfriendly, and uninviting. It was odd because after days of studying in the university library he would come home, climb the stairs, and happily collapse onto his bed.

Now he wanted to collapse into bed with Vlad but he had to know he had the vampire's respect, something he wasn't sure he had yet.

With a dismissive sound he left the room, taking the lighter with him. He crossed the hall to the bathroom, deciding to draw a hot bath and take his time to reach a conclusion.


	16. Chapter 16

SEX! Did that get your attention? This chapter is brought to you by "Addicted to Love" and "Howl" by Florence + the Machine. I'm a little disappointed that no one discovered the quote. "Hell is empty and all the devils are here" -The Tempest, Shakespeare. I've always said no one reads the author's notes anyway. So, I happily will give you chapter sixteen. I dare say this story is close to completion. Four or five chapters left maybe? We'll see.

Oh, and katiesquilts is awesome, seriously.

* * *

><p>Danny tightened the knot around his robe while stepping through the doorway to his room. He was sharply distracted with a tapping on his window. Vlad crouched, poised on the iron window guard. Danny gaped at him before rushing forward to open the window for him.<p>

Vlad stepped down rater gracefully into the room, presenting a red rose. Danny took it curiously. "What is this?"

"Well, I am courting you," Vlad said, "rather successfully if I might add."

"How… arrogant of you," Danny replied sourly.

"I never said that I wasn't." Vlad smirked. He walked around the brunette further into the room, holding his hands behind his back.

"Why are you here?"

"I wasn't comfortable with the way things were left." Vlad started to examine the picture frames.

"It's late, Vlad. Couldn't this conversation wait?" Danny set the rose onto his nightstand.

"It very well could, but where is the fun in that?" Vlad retorted, turning towards him. "Could you close the shutters?"

"Why?"

Vlad stepped closer. "If I am to stay the night here I cannot have the sun coming in."

"Isn't that presumptions of you," Danny said.

"I suspect it is in good reason," Vlad replied with a smile.

"And why is that? You are such the romancer?"

"I can be such," Vlad promised.

"For a romantic you speak few words," Danny retorted.

"Actions are easier," Vlad reasoned simply, waving a careless hand.

"Physical being," Danny scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his face away.

"I've had very few complaints thus far." Vlad reached for the knot on Danny's robe to pull him closer.

Danny pushed him back. "Then relish in this rare event."

Vlad stepped back willingly, waiting.

"Do you truly, honestly, with all your undead heart, love me to the ends of the Earth and forever more?" Danny asked boldly.

"Honestly," Vlad began, just as boldly stepping forward again, "how can one know such a thing. I know what I feel for you, Daniel, how far that reaches I know not." He touched the side of Danny's face. "Such striking eyes… I will not vow to contain you. I will not be your anchor, your port, or your mainland. You do not seem the man who needs them and I will not be the man to force them on you."

Danny leaned forward until their foreheads touched, his blue eyes sliding closed. "I suppose you want the same courtesy?" His voice was soft, tired.

"A million years, a thousand times, to the ends of the earth, never. You are no anchor, you are a sail, not a port, a company, and not a mainland- but the sea." His fingers pushed gently through dark hair.

Danny sighed and then laughed lightly. "I sort of like this side of you."

"Then close the shutters and turn out the light," Vlad whispered.

Danny stepped away from the embrace to do what was asked of him. He pulled closed the shutters and upturn the bracket to close them. Not a sliver of light was allowed in.

"You are a beautiful man." Vlad was suddenly behind him, weaving his arms around Danny's waist. "I would give my entire being to lay with you forever."

"I know, Vlad."

"Where does your doubt call home?"

Danny turned to look back at him. "In this cold embrace."

Vlad hugged him tighter. His face moved to Danny's neck. "Then make it warm."

Danny took Vlad's hand away from himself and walked around him towards the bed, leading Vlad behind him. He fell onto it. "I have one condition."

Vlad stood over him. "That being?"

"No biting."

Vlad began to protest.

"I know you can't control it so it will mean a whole lot if you don't, right?" Danny interjected.

"Your logic is incredibly hurtful, doctor." Vlad touched his chest.

"If you don't think you can manage it-" Danny started to stand.

Vlad climbed over him, pulling off his coat. "Not twice in one evening will I be lead one way and thrown the other. My gentlemanly nature only stretches so far."

"Ah, so this is where the romantic crosses the cynic."

"Two poets can only occupy one space for so long." Vlad hovered over him, their faces a good meters away, almost as though holding their conversation as before only now at a horizontal and despite the fact that Vlad was shedding clothes.

"I suppose there is only so much of one personality I can take." Danny smiled.

"And you fell in love with the cynic, I think it only appropriate that he be the one that beds you."

Danny hummed as if in thought. "I have become accustomed to you, changing now would prove to be a step towards regression."

Vlad's grin was without rival. He leaned down placing his lips over Danny's. His tongue invaded softly, exploring the hot, wet cavern Danny offered.

Danny's hands explored over Vlad's arms, never leaving him. Gliding over shoulders and up his neck. The kiss ended with a heavy sigh before another began.

Danny's mind was successfully put at ease. Vlad was still selfish and manipulative, Danny had seen through the whole charade from the beginning. At the very least the count's intentions, though not pure, were to keep Danny, and not for food but for something else. Be it mere company or an eternal lover it mattered not.

There would be quarrels, there would be arguments, maybe even partings, as in any relationship, but for every indiscretion would be the undeniable connection.

Vlad's fingers found the tie to Danny's robe. He pulled at one end and untangled the loop. Danny held Vlad's shoulders tighter with a small gasp.

The vampire pushed the fabric out of his way. His palms laid over Danny's chest, gaining an arch and heartier tongue play. With a few final passes of Danny's mouth Vlad pulled away. He kissed the brunette's neck. His path followed the cords of tense muscles, running over a bobbing lump in the doctor's throat.

Vlad relished in the taste of hot skin. Danny's taste, his smell, his every heartbeat.

Danny moaned, Vlad's slick tongue sliding between muscles easily. He smirked and mapped his way over spotty goose flesh towards a erect nipple.

Vlad grazed the sensitive flesh before suckling softly and rolling it between his teeth. Danny whimpered and arched. His hands twisted in sheets and silver hair.

Vlad pushed himself back up onto his arms. He smiled down at Danny before sinking down again. His hands held the flanks of Danny's sides, his wicked tongue tracing sinful lines down the rippling muscles of a gasping abdominal. He didn't miss a beat, seeking out sensitive flesh.

Danny pulled harder at the vampire's hair. He didn't know whether to be excited or frightened. Vlad's teeth as well as some basic facts of the male anatomy were the cause for most of it.

Vlad groaned and swallowed him rather greedily.

Danny wanted nothing more than to pull him off, and he very well would have, were it not for the incredibly pleasing sensation.

Fortunately Vlad did not spend much time with temptation quite literally under his nose, or in this case between his teeth.

The scene reminded Danny of the circus. In particular the act where a man puts his head in a lion's mouth and trusts the animal not to sink in his fangs. It was an odd connection given the circumstances but it was what his hazy mind called forth.

Vlad crawled back over him. His breath heavy with self restraint. "If that was not the greatest test of withholding from indulgence I dare say you would be dead come another."

"You wouldn't have truly bitten me would you have?"

"Never." Vlad leaned towards Danny's lips.

"You are not very convincing," Danny said in argument before their lips touched.

Vlad's hands sank down to hold Danny's hips, moving them under his own. "You are training me well, doctor."

Danny smiled and wove his arms around Vlad's shoulders. "You have no idea how right you are."

Vlad supplied a breathless laugh and closed the distance between them once more. He laid out over him, one arm moving up under Danny's shoulder and the other heading in the opposite direction. Danny shuddered under Vlad's ministrations.

His back arched, heels dug into the bed, his whole body followed a blissful wave.

"You are so beautiful, Daniel," Vlad spoke lowly against Danny's skin. His teeth pulled at the good doctor's ear. "How I love to see you squirm."

Danny shivered again, it overthrew him, radiating from his toes, making them curl, to his hips, making them roll, through every disk of his bowed spine, and across every follicle of hair as they moved against the bed sheets. He moaned unconsciously, the sensation ruling every part of him.

Danny's hands followed the surge, clawing at the broad of Vlad's back. The vampire responded with a happy groan and another flex of his fingers.

"You are so tense, doctor," Vlad purred, "relax." His voice faded into a hiss, like a command. Danny felt his muscles tense hard and then turn useless.

"Vlad," Danny forced out, "no mind games."

"Oh but you have no idea how far my powers go… How good I can make you feel." Vlad's breath tickled against Danny's skin. His boneless body swirled with euphoric heat.

Danny persisted with a head shake. "No."

"Very well," Vlad said between small kisses to the brunette's neck. "Now," he began conclusively, "that does mean that I will have less room for creativity."

"You can figure think up a solution," Danny said before his breath hitched violently.

"My inventive mind may have just found a solution." Vlad shifted

Danny laughed lightly.

Vlad's hands held Danny's thighs, pushing them further apart before grabbing his hips and pulling them up. He breathed against Danny's hot skin.

Danny's fingers crawled into Vlad's silver hair, kneading his scalp. "That feels so strange."

Vlad hummed in a completely different sensation. "You're so warm."

Danny chocked on a sound. He arched and mewled, gasped and shuddered.

"That was it?" Vlad's breathless voice asked against Danny's neck.

Danny knew how tempted Vlad was and how much he was containing himself. "Yes." He didn't want to further test him but with his own body struggling to hang onto a single scrap of cool reality it was increasingly difficult to maintain control.

He held tighter to the vampire, his hands sinking back to broad shoulders, his fingers clawing at him. Danny's toes turned to a point, the wave of heat surged through his body, rolling up his spine until his heavy head fell onto the pillow.

His breath rushed out of him, nails dragging across pale skin. They made lines down Vlad's arms. The vampire hissed, not entirely painfully, and moved again. A grunt rolled out of his throat.

Danny's hands latched onto the sheets. Fistfuls of linen twisting beside his pleasure drunken body. He was a little curious to whether Vlad had disregarded his request and was playing mind games. He was not so deprived to find just a single touch so electrifying.

It certainly would explain the sensation he fell victim to every time their eyes met. Though that could also be explained by the pool of hormones in his brain or the sheer intimacy of it. Vlad's eyes had always been surprisingly exciting and it could now just be more so given the situation.

Whatever the reason he decided not to care. Vlad could very well be doing all of this intentionally, he could be doing it unintentionally. It could all be in Danny's mind and he could wake up alone in a cold, indifferent bed.

Or this could all be real and Vlad be this talented and Danny wake up with a body as cold as a corpse in his bed.

Danny's back arched. Vlad's arms collapsed. Their chests pressed together, heaving. Vlad's face fell into the pillow besides Danny's head. He groaned and hissed. Danny's world unraveled in a series of searing seconds.

"Daniel."

His name sounded like a prayer whispered before the minister on a prisoner's execution day.

Danny wrapped his arms around the vampire. His own spell had passed and Vlad's greatest temptation was being faced. "I will forgive it," Danny sympathized. He closed his eyes in waiting for the pain of broken skin.

Instead came a muffled groan and a few bucking thrusts before the bodies stilled. Vlad wholly caved onto Danny. They laid, panting with a few lingering touches and soft kisses.

Vlad moved to Danny's side, space between them still limited. He held the brunette willfully. "No blood."

"Just a wounded pillow," Danny replied humorously, to which they both laughed.

A few more kisses left their soft impressions. Danny's eyes did not open after the last. "Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad stroked his fingers through the dark hair.

"Will you be here when I wake?"

"Would you want me to be?"

"A lover does not disappear by morning." Danny's eyelids parted for the hues as cerulean as the seas to show with all their striking glory.

A smile pulled at Vlad's lips. It was the kind that was soft and unthought-of, unrealized by the wearer of such a smile. "A thousand lives to lay with you forever. Is that not what I said?"

"Have you lived a thousand lives?"

"And still have thousands more to live," Vlad said sounding pleasantly indifferent. He stroked Danny's hair again. "Tough I hope they are less lonely."

"I can make no promises." Danny's eyes closed again.

He felt lips brush his forehead. They were followed by a soft voice saying, "I will be here still come the morrow. Sleep now."


	17. Chapter 17

The next chapter will be incredibly spectacular. Until then you can chew on this piece of boringness.

* * *

><p>Danny eased into consciousness, becoming more and more aware that he was not alone in his bed. The corpse was still beside him, and not at all as cold as Danny had imagined. Vlad was like doll, not gaining heat, yet holding it within the right conditions.<p>

Danny sat up and carefully moved the covers and slid his feet towards the edge. "You are awake," Vlad's voice said as his eyes opened.

Danny turned towards him. "It is early morning- your turn to sleep."

Vlad just stared. It was the kind of look where his emotions where not shown. Danny did not know what Vlad thought on and presumed to guess he never would.

"Will you get cold? Should I fetch another blanket for you? I noticed the ones on your bed were quite thick," Danny insisted. He continued to untangle himself from the bed's embrace.

"No, thank you, Daniel," Vlad denied. "I am indifferent to my environment." He bent his elbow to rest his head on his knuckles. "I have stayed with you as a lover. Are you to part as one?"

"I could if prompted."

"I am prompting."

Danny walked away from his armoire, back towards the bed, smiling all the while. He leaned down, holding himself against the mattress for a chaste kiss to Vlad's lips. As he pulled away Vlad stretched, the sheet falling away further.

Danny tore himself from the enticing sight and turned to dress.

"You could stay," Vlad proposed.

"Or I could spend my last day with my family and return to you prepared to cross death's threshold."

"A sweeter sentiment has never been said," Vlad replied.

Danny smiled and finished the loop of his tie. He crossed the room again, collecting his jacket over his arm. "Good day and be well prepared for some rousing dreams," he added the last with a smirk.

Danny walked out of the bedroom, closing the door securely behind him to shut out the dim light coming from downstairs. As he took to the steps he slid into his coat.

With the spring in his step more suiting a man with a lover than a man facing his death come nightfall, Danny walked out of his home.

For many people the day begins before the first ray of light. It was such a comfort to see people in the streets. Nicely shaven, clean people, walking in a clean street. What a beautiful sight!

Danny joined the moving body, closing the fence gate behind him. The world was alive with the chatter of strangers and songs of children protesting their parents through open windows. It was a glorious walk.

Minding the approach of hooves, and waiting for the carriage to pass he crossed the street. He entered a different gate and rang a familiar bell.

The door opened in no time at all. His mother greeted him with warm reception and pulled him inside.

He sat and ate with them. The meal was delectable to put it mildly. Danny had been living off inn made meals and though Emilia may have know her way around a spice rack at some time she could not manage it once her sense of taste died.

He was thankful that his last meal would be made by his mother.

Sam and Tucker arrived near high noon. He was just as happy to see them as they were him, even if for Sam it had not been the first time since his homecoming.

The trio sat in the parlor, sun soaked windows raining in beautiful light through sheer curtains. Danny sat on the sofa watching his friends play chess.

Normally women were not seen as smart enough to navigate such a task but none in the house believes such a notion. Sam bested any man at the game anyway.

Tucker was no exception.

"I refuse to play again," Tucker stated like a child.

"Aw," Sam egged, "I can let you win one if your pride is so hurt."

"It's no wonder you're not married with an attitude like yours," Tucker meant to insult.

"And it is no wonder you're not married with the condition you suffer."

Tucker looked perplexed. "Condition?"

"Jelly-fish syndrome. You spineless bother!" Sam laughed.

"I am not!" Tucker argued.

Danny stifled a laugh.

"It's so hapless that it might as well be us that wed," Sam said thoughtlessly, resetting the board.

"What was that?" Tucker blanched.

"Marvelous idea!" Danny clapped.

"I wasn't serious!" Sam defended.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "You may very well be the spine he needs, Sam."

"I'm not spineless," Tucker went on.

"It does seem less repulsive than other alternatives," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Then it is settled," Danny concluded. He stood and walked behind his friend's chair. He put his hands on Tucker's shoulders. "You have my blessing."

"Wait," Tucker continued to argue, "you both can't just decide I'm marrying Sam!"

"But we have." Sam moved a chess piece.

"It's already decided." Danny smiled.

"This isn't at all proper!"

Sam looked towards Danny. He nodded.

She leaned forward. "When you are my husband you will not yell as much. Now, it is your turn." She motioned to the chess board.

Tucker stared blankly before he moved a piece.

Danny snickered to himself and walked around the two to leave the parlor. He climbed the stairs and followed the banister down the hall, stopping outside his sister's room. "Is the lovely miss Jasmine home or is she off with her pointy nose too far into a book to notice her brother has returned?"

"My nose is not point- Danny!" She flew out of her chair to him at once. "Why didn't you call me? How long have you been here?"

"Hours. What could you be reading that you missed all the commotion?" He reached around her to the abandoned work.

She flung herself towards it, snatching it up and hiding the title in her chest. "It is just a book."

"One as secretive as that must not be just a book," Danny replied.

"Why are you home so soon?" Jasmine asked.

"Supply purposes," Danny waved off. "Is it a romance novel?"

"What why would I read such horrendously depicted stories of such man geared propaganda? Ludicrous to even accuse me of it! The women in those books swoon for every armor coated white knight that appears at their doorstep and I find it incredibly insulting as a member of such a gender…"

As she went on Danny rolled his eyes to the bookshelf before lurching out and taking the book away from her.

"Danny, give it back!"

"The Passions of Spring," Danny read aloud. "We did not get this from the public library," he added with a laugh.

Jazz tried to take it back as her little brother made to read a passage.

"My, my, where did this come from, dear sister?"

"If you must know," Jasmine began. She stepped back with a smirk and folded her arms, "Mum recommended it."

The book was thrown at her. She was able to catch it just as it made to make contact with her face. "That's something I wish not to have known."

"Then you shouldn't have asked. I was only kidding tough. This book was a present."

"Who would give such a gift?"

"The carriage driver who delivers the books for the library." She began to smile. "He said to think of him as I read."

"Your style of courting is peculiar," Danny grunted.

"I could say the same for you, dear brother."

Danny huffed indignantly.

"When was the last time you were asked to read such a book?"

"Last month," Danny lied. He should have said last night to be truthful.

"And was the content pleasing?"

"How about yourself? Is this book's content pleasing?"

"Every much so." Her skirts swayed as she moved side to side.

"And do mother and father know you are reading this man's book?"

"He wants to be able to buy me a ring first," Jazz said.

"When will that be?"

"Stop meddling." She ruffled his hair. "Tell me more about your book."

"The count I am working for." Danny sighed.

"Did you only read a chapter?

"No, it seems like I will be given the whole novel."

"And do mother and father know you are reading such books yet?"

"No, and I would prefer it stay that way," Danny warned.

"How long are you staying?" Jazz moved to slid her book into its place on the shelf.

"Not long," Danny shared.

"Then you'll be returning?"

"Not for a much longer period."

"You mean indefinitely," Jazz corrected in a stern tone.

"You don't know that," Danny defended.

"He is a count, he can not leave so easily and you have promised to be his doctor. As well as the fact that you're reading his book so… you're just here to say good-bye."

"I'll write," Danny promised.

"You best," she warned before hugging him. "A job and a lover in one go. You were never one for professionalism."

"Why must that be thrown in my face every time I come home?"

"Come on, dear brother, I smell dinner," she said before walking around him into the hall.

Danny followed behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again. We're almost done with this story. I think I've got another chapter and an epilogue yet. For those of you who just can't stand it and need to know what happens without complete spoilers check out Vladacula Bonus Features.

* * *

><p>Danny walked into his home and closed the door again behind him. "Vlad!" There was no answer. "Vlad?" The quiet was an eerie kind. Danny started up the steps to investigate. He stopped outside the closed bedroom door. "Vlad…?"<p>

When there was no answer he cautiously eased the door open.

Vlad was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing the door. "The windows downstairs are uncovered."

"What? How would you-" Danny covered his mouth and stepped further into the room. "Are you alright?" He walked around the bed.

Vlad turned away from him although there was no hiding it. Half of his face was marred with black flesh.

Danny's doctor instinct claimed him. He sank onto his knees in front of him. "Let me see." He reached for Vlad.

"There is nothing you can do," Vlad argued, brushing Danny's hand away.

Danny caught his wrist. "Does it hurt?" He looked over the charred knuckles.

"Not as badly as it appears."

"I have some ointment in the-" Danny stood.

Vlad stopped him. "They are no ordinary burns. There is nothing that will make them heal faster except for blood."

"Vlad, I'm so sorry," Danny said sadly. "I thought you'd sleep all day. I should have-"

"It is not your fault," Vlad reassured. "I was being nosey."

Danny's mood didn't lift. "I should have anticipated it."

"Daniel, it will heal in due time," Vlad insisted.

"There is nothing I can do to help?" Danny asked. "I could let you-"

"No, the next time I drink from you will be the last." His uninjured hand touched Danny's face and moved back into his hair. "Now go."

Danny nodded somberly. "I will be downstairs."

"We will go to the manor for the transformation."

Danny paused. "Vlad, I'm scared."

"I know, Daniel. I will be with you through it all."

"A sweeter sentiment has never been said," Danny replied.

Vlad smiled though it seemed to hurt.

Danny offered a careful kiss to the kinder side of Vlad's face. The vampire sighed, closing his eyes. Danny straightened and walked out of the room quietly. He walked down the steps and turned into the small annex off the entry way.

He stood there a long moment. Danny stared out the window to a small rosebush residing between the two houses. It looked beautiful in this late eve light. The red flowers gleaming in the final hour of light.

His mind was incredibly chaotic. Should he be doing something? What does a man about to die do?

Danny looked back at his trunk then to the table by the stairs. He turned and crossed to it with a sudden urgency. His mind was clear, what he needed was mapped out before him.

He rummaged the drawers for his box of matches. He didn't bother to close the drawers before moving to his trunk. He fell onto his knees, set the box on the floor and released the latches. The lid swung open, knocking against the table, its owner too busy with his search to mind.

Danny found what he was looking for and took it up with the matches. He passed through the narrow hall to the swinging door of his kitchen. It beat at the doorway with the force he had given it.

Danny threw the book onto the cloth covered table, the matches onto the iron stove. He forced his way around the chairs and clutter that had never seemed to be in his way before to get to the cellar door.

Danny had torn through his home. Clothes from his trunk, scattered across the floor, drawers nearly falling out of their shells, a violent door still swinging on its hinges, chairs shoved this way and that among a once neatly organized kitchen. His wave of commotion came back up the dark staircase, carrying an armful of kindling.

Danny pulled the handle of the stove, its hinges squeaked as the heavy door opened. The small cuts of wood thudded into the belly. Still on his haunches he turned, reaching up onto the table for the leather bound notebook and box of matches.

He tore a page and lit a match. He sank to sit on the cold floor, letting the two strangers meet. The fire crawled up the paper. It devoured the words Danny had collected in all his years of classes until all that was left was a hopeless scrawl of letters. Both went into the stove to melt against the logs.

Danny tore a group of pages from their bindings. They perished just as easily.

Sketches of people, of nameless organs, of life and limb, victims to the same monster.

The room started to fill with smoke. Danny stretched up to adjust the flue. The buttons of his jacket caught on the pages, turning them for him to the sketch of the vampire upstairs.

Danny fell back. He looked down and with a soft sigh traced the lines that made the image. He closed the book and caressed the bindings before tossing it into the fire and closing the stove door.

He climbed back onto his feet and walked back into the front room.

He felt more at ease now. His good-byes to his past were said, what laid ahead was a new adventure. A smile pulled at Danny's lips.

Dark finally came and Vlad appeared on the steps. His face healed. He walked around the banister and down the hall.

Danny was raking the ashes to keep the fire fed.

"Are you ready, Daniel?"

Danny looked up. He stood calmly. Then with just as much sobriety took up an oil lamp and threw it onto the floor at the mouth of the stove. The oil spilled over the kitchen tiles along with broken glass.

Vlad didn't move.

Danny rearranged chairs and pulled curtains to make kindling out of his kitchen.

Vlad had no comment.

"I don't want them to worry about me," Danny explained anyway. "If I'm dead they will mourn me and move on easier than if I disappear." He picked up his coat and followed Vlad down the hall, knocking lamps over as he passed.

Behind the swinging kitchen door came the whoosh of hungry and unleashed flame finding fresh fare.

In the carriage they sat on the same bench. Danny watched out the window, listening to the sound of the horse's hooves. Vlad took his hand. "I will not leave you."

Danny looked towards him with a nervous smile. Vlad leaned across the seat between them to give a reassuring kiss on the temple. It was a wordless exchange and did its job.

Danny squeezed the hand in his and moved closer to lay his head on Vlad's shoulder. The ride seemed to stretch on forever but Vlad's hand never left Danny's. Not even as he lead them through the impressive doors and up the grand stairway.

Danny stood in the middle of a small sitting area beside a pair of large glass doors. Vlad went to work lighting several lamps, turning the intrusive blue light of the moon into a soft glow of candle fire.

Danny walked towards the balcony doors to look out at the night sky. It stretched forever onward like a blanket wrapping the Earth.

He felt Vlad's hands on his shoulders. Vlad leaned down and kissed his skin softly. "I can do nothing for the pain. That would require a trance."

Danny nodded in understanding. Vlad's fingers caressed the other side of his neck. "I am not hungry. Death will not come quickly," he continued to warn.

Danny swallowed thickly.

"I may be gone when you awake but I promise to watch over you in sleep. You are in my care now, doctor," Vlad said lightly with a soft smile.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. He relaxed against the vampire, leaning back into him.

"You are ready then?"

The brunette reached for Vlad's hand. Arms wrapped around Danny's chest, their fingers intertwined. "If you stare into the abyss…" Danny gasped hard as teeth bit into him. He gripped hard at Vlad's hand and began to struggle.

Vlad held him tighter in his arms. He wanted to sooth him, to comfort him, but to stop drinking would only prolong Danny's suffering. He put his hand on Danny's heart, feeling it beat with its panic.

Danny's body trembled, a sound left his lips as Death laid theirs upon him. His head hung heavy, and body turned boneless.

Vlad loosened his hold. Danny's knees bent, he fell to one side, being caught by Vlad's arm. Vlad reached around him to move the sleeve of his free arm up to his elbow. He put his own skin to his mouth and cringed at the wound he forced on himself.

The moonlight rained in through the vast windows, catching every shadow of Danny's graying features. Red blood dripped into an unconsciously agape mouth. Vlad spoke softly to the room that had no ears to hear him. "The abyss stares into you."

Slowly color came back to Danny and Vlad gave his wrist time to heal. He slid his arm under Danny and effortlessly hoisted his lifeless body up. He turned away from the window and laid Danny onto the bed.

He sank down onto the edge, sitting at Danny's side. He bent down, kissing the brunette's forehead. Vlad touched a hand to Danny's cheek, watching gray skin turn pale. He reached down taking Danny's hand in his. "You will come back," Vlad said. He leaned down again. "Please do not linger in death too long."

He laid Danny's hand on his chest and stood from the bed, walking to the door.

Danny groaned. He had a splitting headache and the light of the candles made it burn. The sound of his own painful voice rang in his ears. The only comforting thing was the soft bed he laid on. He strained to open his eyes. The light and shadows dancing on the walls, pulsing with the flicker of the flames.

He groaned again and tried to sit up. The rustle of the blanket around him sounded harsh enough to wake the dead.

A pain settled in his chest and hunger in his stomach. He called for Vlad, his voice again hurting his own ears.

He struggled on his feet, his joints protesting. He braced a hand on the bed and tryingly used it to step towards the door.

Danny's legs collapsed and he fell to the floor, the horrible screech of his voice still calling out.

Finally Vlad came. He looked surprised to see Danny where he was. "Daniel, you're weak," he scolded, "you mustn't push yourself. Come." He led him back to bed.

"Where did you go?" Danny asked.

Vlad kneeled in front of him. "You will be upset… but, you must drink, it's the only way."

"Drink?"

Vlad turned towards the door, calling, "You may come in now."

The door opened a little further a woman walked into the room. Her expression was blank, eyes vacant. "She's in a trance, she won't feel a thing," Vlad assured and took Danny's hands pleadingly.

"No, Vlad! I-"

"Daniel, you are dying," Vlad said frankly. "This is the only way to survive."

"But…" Danny looked back at the girl.

"She is one person among millions. They will always be one out of millions."

"But she could be the one that means something," Danny argued.

Vlad shook his head. "She means no more to the world than you or I. You are a man of science, you understand the law of-"

"Medicine," Danny corrected, "I was a man of medicine."

"Medicine," Vlad agreed. He searched Danny's blue eyes. "Life does not spring forth from nowhere. Something has to sacrifice itself. Her life in exchange for yours." Vlad stood, his hands slipping from Danny's. There was no more protest.

Vlad walked towards the woman. He stood behind her. "My friend is very shy but he has a secret for you. If you lean in close he might tell it to you."

She moved towards Danny. She dropped down in front of him much like Vlad had.

Danny shook his head. "No. I can't."

Vlad rushed to his side. "Daniel, please." He took Danny's hand in his and with as much gentleness as one leading a fawn to slaughter he caressed her neck, persuading it closer to Danny. "Don't come this close just to die in my arms."

Danny met his eye. "She won't feel it?"

Vlad nodded. "Not a thing."

Danny closed his eyes and leaned forward until his lips touched warm skin. Something primal took over then. It was dark and swirling, drowning him in a feeling of complete surrender to the beast he now was.

He felt the hot surge of blood flowing down his throat. He took it with a greed he never knew. He rocked the dying girl in his arms, desperately clinging to anything human.

It was amazing.

It was incredible.

It was the most terrifying thing in this dark and horrible world.

He dropped her. She fell like a heap of bones and flesh onto the floor. Danny fell back on the bed. Such pain resided in his chest and now in his stomach. He just managed to roll to the end of the bed before something came plummeting up his throat.

Vlad stroked his back. "Everything will be okay. You just drank too long."

Danny's fingers curled around the bedpost. Coughing and spitting onto the floor. He pulled himself up and flung himself into the vampire's arms with crying sobs. "What have I done?"

Vlad shushed him and stoked his black hair. He kissed the top of Daniel's head. "I am here. I will always be here."

Danny curled up like a terrified child into Vlad's embrace.

Vlad pulled Danny closer still and laid back on the bed. He caught the brunette's face in his hands and coaxed him down for a kiss. He tasted of blood and bile but Vlad didn't stop.

Danny tiredly laid his head on Vlad's chest. He smiled weakly and moved up to put his face in Vlad's neck, finding it warm and inviting as apposed to the dead cold it had been when he was alive.

Danny didn't even ponder it. How the dead are alive to one another. He accepted it and fell in love all over again.

Her blood had been cure to the pain. The room stilled; all its horrible visions fell to what they were in reality. It was like a child needing the light to scare away the monsters.

They were the monsters now. Danny smiled down at Vlad. His senses were brilliantly anew. Colors, feelings, touch, taste, it was all so unfathomable. He could hear Vlad's voice before he said a word, could feel the heat of the lamp across the room, see the light through his eye lids.

For all its noise, the wind outside, the creak of old floors, the rustle of bedding, the room was without life. It mattered not though, there were much more pressing things to explore.

Vlad's hands were an amazing sensation, his teeth no longer a deterrent but instead spurred on feelings of familiarity and almost warmth.

Among pale yellow satin, with a dead body on the floor, they explored this new world of immortal love.


End file.
